DXD The Twin Dragon of Red and White
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: what happen if issei parents adopt a baby girl on the day issei was born and that girl was call Veronica (FAM vali) and the two grown together, but then they life was changed and issei's and Veronica parents was kill by a fallen angel. the young child find them self been take in by the devil family gremory who are old friend of the hyoudou (isseiXhearm) this is my frist fic
1. issei and vali overview

Issei hyoudou

partner Ddraig red dragon

Age 16 year

Race half devil and red dragon

Not good with people (girl mostly) sly.

Overprotective loved once

Like vali, training, cats, bike, angels, wolf.

Dislike pervert, fight, gays, dickhead devils, blue colour.

mum and dad are dead form the fallen angel (kokabiel)

Weapon bootie gear, holy light swords, magic fire and demonic dragon breath, power of **Destruction (some as Risa).**

familiar Yuuma Amano/Raynare fall angel

* * *

Veronica hyoudou (FAM Vali)

partner Albion

hair silver and blue eyes

race half white dragon and devil

AGE 16 year (some birthday some as issei)

Like issei, fighting, training, lce, albion, cat, dog and girls.

dislike pervert, boys (mostly kiba, Motohama, Matsuda.)

Weapon devine divide, magic ice, lighting and dragon ice breath,


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys first of all sorry of bad spelling and grammar it's because of I got mental problems and my pc is not always reliable so if you guys can put up with it. I'm trying to write it the best I can, so if you can please relax a bit with the bad comments, it puts me down and I want to continue to share my ideas.**

* * *

It was a cold, calm, night with a full moon which lit up the whole town known as Kouh. It was 10:45PM at Kouh hospital a woman was in labour with a baby boy, her husband was next to her trying his best to support her.

"Come on honey you can do it, come on one more push." as he said that, she gave one last push.

*baby crying*

As Mrs Hyoudou gave birth to her son the doctors took the child to give him quick check up. Mrs Hyoudou looked to her husband who was smiling happily at her and so did she did in return. Once the doctors was finished with the baby they passed him to his mum and dad saying "Congratulations, your son is healthy." Mr and Mrs Hyoudou look at doctor, taking the child from his arms they held the boy close, everyone was smiling because of the new life within the room and nothing bad had happened; the birth flowed smoothly, Mr and Mrs Hyoudou were overjoyed.

{Time skip 1 hour}

The Mr and Mrs were sleeping in the hospital bed with the little child in a small bed next to them. All was quiet in the hospital, a few doctors walked the hall at night checking on patients and visitors. The Hyoudou's room door opened slowly as a long sliver haired woman who was holding a small baby girl in her arm, came in to the room looking around, first at Mr and Mrs Hyoudou then to the child laying in the small bed, the woman leaned over the young boy and place her hand on he's head then placing the young girl next to him. As she did this the boy open his eyes which were a deep green, a voice came out of no way.

 **["what do you think your doing to my host."]** The voice said like dragon rearing. The woman take a step down once her hared.

"who are you?" she asking trying to keep her voice down.

 **["I am the red dragon Ddraig, one of the two heavenly** **dragon** **"] Ddaig said with a dragon rear.**

 **"** so you are the same as my daughter." she said with a bit of surprise in her voice.

 **["what are you saying?"] ddraig ask**

 **{"she talking about me brother."}** a woman voice come of the baby girl

 **["sister?!"]** ddraig said surprise to hearing his twin dragon.

"so are you two sibling?" the sliver hair woman ask the dragons.

 **{"yes my name is Albion the white dragon, one of the heavenly** **dragon and I'm the twin sister of the red dragon Ddraig."} Albion** answers the woman

 **["yes and I'm her twin brother."]** Ddraig said to conform it.

 **{"are you forgetting something BROTHER."}** Albion said sounding angrier, the woman at the time.

 **["sister is bester that she did not know."]Ddriag say in a mad voice.**

"what did I need know to know?" the woman asking both the dragon are going on about.

 **{"the two of us are rival and fight then our host meet. the fight it self has been to the death at first the hosts start going power drunk."}Albion start off saying.**

 **["but that because of our first fight and the feeling stand of a time. and when our awoke us their mind start to change and force on fighting and not letting us talk thing out so over all the time it been me and Albion fight over the last 1000 years."] ddraig finish off the sliver haired woman look at the children and could see two dragon hugging (like ripping our neck around themselves.)**

"so can I ask you two red and white dragon look of my daughter and this boy pleasemake them safe of me." she ask waiting of the word yes.

 **{[we will and turn them in the true red and white dragon host but we will not play with your feeling ok]}** Ddraig and Albion said at the some time which make the woman cry a little at the time her pick a note on the baby sating 'please take care of my daughter she was birth today and I can't take care of her. so please look out of her.'

once she left the note and walk out of the room and shut the door slow and walk down the hall leave her daughter with a good family.

* * *

{'back at the Hyoudou's'}

then the door shut, it made noise that woke up a sleeping people. Mr Hyoudou woke to the door shutting and which made him get up and check up on his son only to find a not only one but two babies sleeping and a note on top second child belly, he pick it up and read it only to look at the child then to the note then back to the child, the look on his face was mix with sadness and angrier. sadness because the child was just born and left to someone who not her mummer, angrier because someone just left they child with random people. he take the time to look a new child she a girl with sliver hair and blue eyes it looked like his son was trying to take the girl hand and girl was trying to take his son that the sometime.

"gest I got no choose." Mr Hyoudou said with a sigh looking down to his wife and shaking her a little to woke her up. after about 2 minute her got up only to see her husband with a sad look on his face Mr Hyoudou start to telling her what he got a sad look, her look over at the small bed to see two little child sleeping next to each other like a set of twin. she get off the bed finding a little hard to walk, she start to slowly walking to the small bed with the two children in and looks at them.

"i think issei and Veronica hyoudou are good name for them what do you think dear." Mrs hyoudou asking her husband if the name are ok with him, he just simply knobs and smile at her. She Leans down and picks up the two children in her arm and carrying them to the bed,laying down them down next to her and her husband and falling back to sleep.

{time skip 8 hour}

It's early morning when the doctor comes into the room as saying that the family can leave and registered the girl as the Mrs hyoudou daughter. Doctor ask who is the little girl mum but the hyoudou do not know and wishes not to know because in their eyes they see Veronica as their own daughter even if she has been abandoned by her mother.

After a phone call to their friend for a pick up who happens to be a redheaded man named Sirzech who look around 25 year and all way wear a suit around all the time but no one ask what it was just his thing. " hey what took so long." SirZech shouting out Form a black 4x4 Land Rover. (a friend ask me to put it).

As Mr and Mrs hyoudou Was walking out with two children, SirZech looks as the new family think ' won't they only have the one child not two' he thought about, but push it to the back seat for his mind.

"So I'm guessing that you had twin? And what are the children names?" Zech asking the hyoudou.

"the names are Veronica and issei and yes I had twin I was surprised about it and doctors was to, but in the end I love to the two of them equal and nothing well change that." Mrs said with Pride and smile on her face as she looks at both of her children.

mr hyoudou looks at his best friend and said "if anything happens to us please take care of the children and make sure they were the good life please." Out of the blue Sirzech looked at mr hyoudou With a smile and nodded.

"you have my word that if even thing I will take them in as my own." Sirzech say as his friends got in to the car and he did the same and set out with zech and Mr hyoudou in the front and Mrs hyoudou in the back with the two babys dragons sleeping peacefully As they drove off to their new home.


	3. Chapter 2

Issei's House

POV Issei (6year old)

The sun light came from the window and shone brightly on my face, I could hear the bird sing outside bedroom window. I'm going to be honest with you, I hate it, but it is either that or an annoying alarm clock going off. As I start opening my eyes the light blinds me a little. As I start to get ready for school, I feel a weight on my chest, I glance down to see what it is, to my surprise it is a silver haired girl at the side of me using my chest as a pillow.

"Who are you" I say quietly as my brain starts to boot up.

All I hear is "5 more minutes onii." The girl said sleepily.

Once I hear the voice I know who it is her, my twin sister Veronica Hyoudou who was sleeping next to me.

"Come on Vali-chan it's time to get up or we going to be late for school." I said looking at the clock at the end of the bed which said 5:50AM.

My school starts at 7:30 but I need to shower and basic training (running,a little weightlifting). My sister trains with me but sometimes she gets lazy and wishes to stay in bed all day; so it hard to wake up most' days.

"Buuuuttt onnniiii~" Veronica looks up at me showing a cute sleepy face with her blue eyes only a little bit open.

"Come on it's time to get up, you know mum and dad are on a business trip to see uncle Zech and not be back for a few days." Saying really annoyed but trying not to be so angry about because I don't want to lose my lunch.

Veronica's cooking is the best but still 2nd to moms cooking. Veronica finally gets up but only to kiss me on the lips, once our lips touch, the shock makeing me freezes up. It was like heaven.

after about 3 minutes or so she lifts her head up and looks straight into my eyes with her face all red and takes deep breaths at the same time I'm doing the same try to get my mind together and think about what happening 'my twin sister just kiss me out of the blue, what is going frown her head?' I'm thinking to myself.

"s-sis what did you just kiss me for?" I ask finding it hard to specks

"because it put a funny face on you." She saying it with a little laughs and smile

'Some time I think she is way too innocent for her own good but Who cares she's my sister, so sometime she going to play little jokes on me' I thought to myself. "Come on we got to get up and ready of school ok." I said as I got leaving my lazy sister in bed and started to put my clothes a red T-shirt and blue trousers , I start think about my life.

As you can tell me and Veronica sleep in the same bed we done this since we was little. Sometime I think mum and dad hope somethings happens, I don't dad keep telling me 'to go of it' and mum keep say 'when it's the webbing' to Veronica all ways making her blush. It hard to keep up with my Parents sometime. My dad work for his friend and my some what uncle Sirzech gremory who me and Veronica have know all of ours life, Dad work like assistant at work of Sirzech but most of the time it the two sitting around drunk some funny smelling apple juice. Mum works with Sirzech sister or wife Grayria who run a cake shop near kouh highschool but a special shop that only open one day a month and sale cake which is the best in kouh, people all over town try to get they hand on one of the cakes, mum and Grayria only make 120 cake to sell but make a lot of money of it, But most the time they stay at home talking about me and Veronica or Sirzech work place. It a peaceful life and I love it.

When I stop thinking about my life, I looked over to the bed to find that my sisters was wearing a white summer dress that covered half of her legs and with her long sliver hair that came down just about her leg, she looked like a beautiful doll.

Normal POV

Once the two had finish getting dresses, Veronica got up from the bed and take issei hand, the two of then walk to the door only to hear shouting of two people fighting. Iessi and Veronica ran out of the bedroom door and down the stairs to see they mum and dad laying on the floor in a pool of blood with a tall black haired man with a sword in his left hand and blood dripping of it, the man turn to the children and smile "so you come to die to." Walking to them all. At the time Issei and Veronica could not move at the site of what that man has do to they parents.

{[you in to run NOW!]} two voices shoutout to them.

As the same time issei and Veronica eyes changing colour, issei from brown to green and Veronica blue to yellow, the two young dragons eyes started glowing as the two lifted they aims up (issei left aim/Veronica right.) and two magic circles one red, one white on they heads a bright light came from the circles, lighting the room full up forcing the man to shield his eyes, as he did the two children run out of the house and issei try to ring up Sirzech.

"Hello." Sirzech put up.

" uncle help!" Issei shout down his phone wells running with holding Veronica hand.

" clam down what going on." Sirzech said try to clam issei down.

" some black hair man killed mum and dad!" Issei said Crying.

" where are you?" Sirzech ask try to know where the to are going.

"running to the park to hide or your work place." Issei said

"go to the park I well meet you there ok?"

"Ok!" Issei said haggling up the call, stop to pick up Veronica in a princess carry because she was tied from run "hold on" he said at held on tightly to him and run as fast as he can to the park

{time skip 5min}

the two had made it to the park water Fountain, Issei was trying to take his breath as Veronica was sat on one of the park benches look out of Sirzech or 'sword' man. "Sis you ok?" Issei Asking.

"Yeah just looking out of the 'sword' man or uncle Zech." Veronica reply with a sad face. Issei sat next to her and give her a hug.

"it going to be fine uncle coming." Issei said trying to keep Veronica clam. After about 3 minutes or so, issei ask" by you hear a voice saying You need to run?" Veronica nodded pull away from her brother.

["yes you did hear my voice partner."] ddraig said as a red armoured claw appeared on issei left aim. (tier 2 boosted dear of the anime.)

{yes both of you did.} Albion said as a set of two white armoured wings with blue Energy feathers came out of Veronica back. (Same in amine.)

" who ar-" issei and Veronica try to speak but a man voice shouting cut them off.

"Issei! Veronica!" Sirzech shouting out to see if the kid are ok. The two turned to see Sirzech running to them only to stop and see Issei red claw and Veronica white and blue wings. But smile and walk to them "you two ok?" Sirzech ask the two nodded to him and ran to hag him. "It going to be ok." He said to make the kids feel a bit better.

after 10min issei and Veronica told Sirzech what happened and about the gear on them.

"so you two are sacred gears use and not only sacred gear but heavenly dragons once boosted gear and divine dividing two powerful weapons." Sirzech tell the two kids and the two look at each our and back to Sirzech with a confused look on them.

Issei ask "so I get the boosted gear?" And Veronica ask to "I got divine dividing?" Sirzech nods.

" but that's not all devils angels and fellen angels are real just like dragons. Right ddraig and Albion." Sirzech said with the two dragons say 'yeah' together. "I am a devil myself." Sirzech said as two big bat wing came of his back and back in.

Issei and Veronica look at him with wided eyes "you two are to come and life with me as I promised your parents on the day you was born and I go to fulfil that promise." Sirzech said as he hold out his hands of issei and Veronica to hold on to, once they grabbed Sirzech hand "let go new our new home." He said as a big red magic circle formed on the ground down them it teleporting to a new location.

{break}


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you all of reading my fic if you have questions please ask away.**

 **I'm will try and get a time plan ready for updates**

Continuing from 2

Normal POV

As Sirzech, issei and Veronica was teleported from the park to a giant mansion in the underworld with a road going up to the giant house and tree going up at the side of it making hard to see pass, As them walk up the road to the mansion, they stop out side the big double doors When a gray haird maid open and Bow her "welcome house my king." The maid said lifting her head only to see the children hiding behind Sirzech only peck off.

"It's ok it only big sister Grayria." Sirzech said smiling to his queen and wife, but Grayria was stock a the site of the Issei and Veronica being in the underworld and it was her King who brought they. "Grayria can please set up a room of the both of them." Sirzech ask.

"yes my king two rooms will be set up for they soon." Grayria said and was about walk and get the rooms ready of the unexpected Guests.

"Only one room is needed to two of them in the some bed all time." Sirzech said as issei and Veronica face with red.

Grayria chuckles a bit at the site of the two going red from the truth coming out and nods "you can sleep together or with me if you need to ok." She say with a smile on her face and go back to what her need to do.

with she leaves the three walk into to a Grand Hall with big staircase in it going upstairs left and right, they go upstairs to the right down a long hall at seems to go on forever with door on both site, three continue down the hall until they get to a big door, Sirzech knocks on the door and open to a big living room with a big tv, three large couches one in fornt of the tv and one at both sides and table on the middle of them. There was 3 people there was in the room a young look gentleman with red hair and a beautiful young woman with brown hair siting on two on one of the couches talking and drinking tea and a young girl with bright red hear who was about 1-2 year old there issei and Veronica read a book on sacred gear.

"Mummer, feather and little Rias I wash to introduce two new family member to you." Sirzech said get the three people Attention but rias was too in to her book to listen. His mum and dad look at Sirzech and then to issei and Veronica was standing next to they uncle." Are you two going to say or but wash Me to do it?" He ask quietly.

"I'm Issei hyoudou, my age is 6 years old and I'm a sacred gear user." Issei said activating his boosted gear but it was ddraig doing it.

"I'm Veronica hyoudo, my age 6 year and the twin sister of issei hyoudou and I'm also a sacred gear user." Veronica said as her divine dividing activated and her wings pop out but Albion was the one doing it like Ddraig.

Sirzech mum and dad eyes widened at the children having sacred gear but all so the twin heavenly dragon who can kill God himself, Rias at the time look up from her book to see the sacred gears she was just reading about, she jump up said "are the two of you the red and white dragon emperor and Empress." Ria walking to them making them feelings uncomfortable, Veronica move back a bit only to have issei move in front of she and start boosting up making rias stop in her tracks

 **[boost]** "yes we are so what are you going to attack us to." Issei said with a serious look on his face.

 **{divide}** "brother stop it she was only ask a question." She said using power to keep her brother of going in to rage mode.

"sorry but you just came at us to quickly and we just watch our parents get killed in front of us so I am on edge." Issei said deactivating her boosted gear and Veronica deactivated her divide divide.

Rias look at the twin walk to them and give them a hag, "sorry I'd not know, I'm Rias Germory hello." She said as she pull her back and smile at them.

then Sirzech and Rias mum Stood up to introduce herself "I'm Venelana gremory and I'm Sirzech and rias mummer and your new mum so let try to be a family." She said with smile that made issei and Veronica feel safe, the walk up the her and hag she both saying "mummy." She hag them back and her husband stood up and hag the twin to, "zeoticus gremory your new father hope feel at home." He said.

as the group broke up issei said "let me reintroduce myself I'm issei gremory the new members of the gremory please look after me." And Veronica said "I'm Veronica gremory please look after me." With a little bow.

"so I take it you mum and dad are going to take issei and Veronica in? Sirzech ask his parents they nodded.

"We will take them in and you are the big brother and not the uncle no more." Zeoticus said as issei and Veronica look at Sirzech, he was all way the big brother to them not a uncle the twin Thinking to them self.

"And Rias is a big sister now." Venelana said as the twin walk out to Rias we continue to read her book, well issei and Veronica lay at both site of her and rest they heads of her lap, giving her a little scar, but when she look at them,they was sleeping and smile, all the devil in the room smile at the twins take it easy after all what happened today.


	5. Chapter 4

It been 3 day since the incident with issei and Veronica parents and the gremorys Took thw two in and gave they a new home and family. Since issei and Veronica came to the gremory household they set with they new big sister Rias who keeps getting followed around by the two, sometimes she try tell they stops all issei try saying "no will keep Veronica and big sis safe at and time." But after 2day of it, she lastly let it go and keep the twin around, like of reading, teaching of about the devil lifestyle, how to play chess but the two are actually pretty good at the game and lastly she let issei and Veronica sleep in the some room as her. With issei the middle and Veronica and Rias at the sites haggling him.

{training room early hours}

issei has being training of 3 hours, doing push up, pull up, running, weightlifting and now boxing with a punching bag, some people said at issei is inhuman because of how long he can go for long periods of time just training with no stop. Issei was to focused punching the bag not to hear the door to the room opening but did hear the shutting stop and at the door only to see Veronica and Rias standing there with red faces because issei had built up a sport type body and a good muscles and he was not wearing a shirt.

"hi Veronica and Rias what up your faces are all red? He ask grabbing the towel on a rack near he and wiping the sweat off him.

The girls had watch they brother train, and Veronica had trained with him before and it still make her blush to have a sporty brother and Rias loved watching boys work out that what she was red in the face.

"came to see you, but ended up spying on you." Veronica said honest voice she dislike lieing to her brother.

"just like what Veronica said we woke up to find you not in the bedroom so we started looking of you."rias said being honest with him.

"It's ok you can watch every time you like but only you two ok."issei said to the girls as they nodded and summon a red shirt an put it on and walking to the door "come on I think Grayria has made food for us so let go." Issei said walking out the door with the two girl running up to him and grabbed hands, holding they as all three of them made they way the and Diner hall to see if Grayria had made breakfast for them.

{break}

the three of the children was eating a bacons and eggs breakfast at Grayria had made of they to eat. three children was eating and talking about Sirzech being the one of the four devil king of the underworld and how rating game works. devil fight to get a bester rate of the world of devil. "so at the long and short of how thing work around the underworld." Rias said training the twin what it like to be a devil.

"so big brother is a king, making you a princess right Rias?" issei ask.

"yes I'm a devil princess." Rias said as her drinking some tea.

veronica at the time was wishing she could a princess like Rias but she not a devil.

"by the right way veronica and issei, Grayria said a my friend Sona is coming over to meet you, so please try and keep your sacred gear away."Rias telling the twin to keep they seared gears away.

as she says that the twins seared gears activate **{[same one coming.]}** the two dragons said and disactivate the gears ones done the one of the door that leads in to the dining hall open it was Grayria and a young girl who was around the age 6-7 with short black and purple coloured eyes and wearing glasses.

Rias Jump up saying "long time no see sona!" Running to sona and haggling sona which sona return.

"yes it has, how are thing with you?" She asked Rias as the two pull away from each over, both smiling.

Issei and Veronica got up from they chair and walk to the red and black girls, Veronica saying "hello I'm Veronica Gremory and the guy next to me it issei gremory my twin brother." She said at issei give a little bow as a Signs of respect.

sona look at the two then to Rias." When did you two little siblings?" Sona ask

"three days a go and the two are strong." Rias reply

"what makes you two powerful." Sona asked issei and Veronica.

"Two of us are half dragons." Issei saying making a pair of incomplete red dragon wings (like his balance Brecker once out of the anime.) like issei, Veronica make her real incomplete while dragon wings come out.

it stock Sona and Rias to see real life dragon children but Rias only Though at the only had dragon seared gears not dragon seared gear and dragon blood that the same time. "So Rias you got a red and white little dragons brother and sister what else are you hiding from me?" Sona ask her friend.

"we're all so her future pawns." Veronica said haggling rias left aims. Rias at the time are happy and scar. Happy because she got two powerful pawns of her future peerage, but also scar because the two are dragons and one it really overprotect of his sisters.

Issei start to think of pull a joke on the girls."lady Sona can I asked for a moment of your time please?" His ask and Sona nodded to yes "I think I may join your peerage in the future as your husband." Issei Say with a grin making Sona blush and making Veronica and rias angry dangerously as two white and red Aura build up around the two sisters. Veronica anger came of issei try to leave her and going out with some new girl he just meet, rias is because Sona was trying to take her brother and pawn away. The two piss off girl start firing magic fire and ice at issei but blocked the attacks with his seared gear. " **YOU TWO CLAM THE FUCK DOWN IM NOT GOING AWAY I ONLY JOKEING BECAUSE Veronica Said THAT WE GOING GO TO BE RIAS PAWNS**!" Issei said in a dragon rear making all three girl a bit scared of issei.

at the time Sirzech was walking in to see four children one red hair, one black hair, one sliver hair with white dragon wings and one brown hair with red dragon wings and a red claw on his left aim. "What going on and why did Veronica and Issei have dragon wings? Sirzech ask the four children.

"Issei was joking about joining Sona and marring her." Rias start out.

"So my and Rias attacked issei for trying to leave." Veronica said next.

"Is Issei gremory block and say that he was only joking to try and have some fun." Sona said.

"And the wings me and Veronica are half dragons and had wings from the past year." Issei finish off as Sirzech got the picture.

" My little brother and sister are half dragons, good new and issei can stop rias and Veronica attack at the some time, I think issei and Veronica can become a devil if they are this strong." Sirzech said making issei and Veronica face light up.

"your going to make us devil so we will be like you and Rias?" The twin ask together.

"Yea. I just so happen to have 8 pureblood devil pieces here which are pawns." Sirzech said passing 4 pieces to issei and Veronica.(I made some evil pieces that turn human in to pureblood devil depends on the clam.)

Rias and Sona was stock that at the King Lucifer just give legend evil pieces to the twin. "Big brother are you planing on making issei and Veronica in to half pure devil and dragons?" Rias ask Sirzech, he smiles and nodded.

Ddraig and Albion start to speak **[can we put a hold on turning the two in devil from a few years please?]** Ddraig ask.

"Why?" Rias and Sirzech ask at the sometime.

 **{because Veronica and issei are still growing as dragons.}** Albion replys.

"How do we have to wait?" Issei ask.

 **{[10 year and if you put the pieces in now you lost control of your dragon power.]}** the two dragon said making Veronica and issei shake with fear.

 **[but if you two start to training it will help control your scared gear, dragon and devil powder for with you put are pieces in to charge in to devil your not go out of control."** Ddraig said the clam Veronica and issei down.

Sirzech was thinking who could train Veronica and issei "Ok Veronica, issei we will be starting your training in 4 months it gives me time to a trainer for the two of you and in that time I what the two for you to start learning the basics of a devil life please." Sirzech said as Rias, issei and Veronica laughing which surprises Sirzech and Sona "why are you laughing?" He Ask the laughing kids.

"because the first we being learning are how a devil Society work and rias has been teaching us of the last two day so get the low-mid class we got down and rias it's going to be teaching us high class devil when Sona go's home late on." Issei said as Sirzech look at the red winged dragon with a smile.

"so you are learning to be devil without me knowing."Sirzech said laughings little and walked out of the dining hall.

{break}

it been a 1 week sense got they pureblood pieces of out Sirzech but Ddraig and Albion had take the pieces in to a pockets dimension to keep safe. In the past week has be a rough once because Sirzech had being training issei and Veronica for a week doing magic control to help with using the magic the two young dragons have, sparing practice to help with close range fighting Grayria and Sirzech at the some time but losing all the match and Ddraig and Albion are doing very basic dragon moves like issei fire breath and Veronica ice breath and teaching the two to fly using they incomplete dragon wings which can fly be only of short distances flying.

today was a day out of the twins which some spent Rias, playing chess or reading which Veronica like the reading and issei like chess or the three would be nipping all the time. But right now Rias couldn't be found as issei and Veronica when to they bedroom to have sibling bonding time which was hugging and kissing. Only Rias know about it because her walk in on the two kissing about 2 days a go only to find out that veronica have healing power that only work by kissing people, Albion teach veronica that some dragon have powerful heal magic but it only work on issei of some reason.

"So where do you think Ria's is." Issei asking his sister

"I do not know maybe she with big brother, talking about her peerage." veronica reply to Issei as the two walk to they room to see if Rias was then and if not the two would start they bonding hour, but as the two was 3 doors away from they bedroom the twins hear shouting come of the room so the two started the running to the door and issei kick in the door to see Rias and a blonde haired male 14 age old boy stud up with the blonde boy hands hold up Rias aims pin to the wall.

"Riser away get what he was and you Rias will be my wife even if I have to rape." the boy said Riser so that must be his name. but issei did not care and run to Riser and throwing fire breath at him and at boosted gear activate and punishing Riser. Riser drop Ria's and try dodging issei fire but gets punish in the face by a armoured red claw. "We do you think you are punishing Riser!" As riser getting up o off the floor. Veronica with helping Ria's up and activate she devine divide, to help fight if needed but her knew issei can fight him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ME ARE TRYING TO RAPE MY MATE YOU FUCKING PEACE OF SHIT!" issei voice rear and his dragon wings came out. Riser looks at issei think 'Ria's got her self a pet and once that got a seared gear.'

"Riser will forget you if you leave me, your master and the sliver girl alone, you slave." Riser said making issei inrage. Sirzech run to the room that riser and issei was fighting in l.

"Issei and riser stop from fight." Sirzech order the two stop.

"As you wish my lord." Riser stop but issei was ready to kill riser.

"No." Was the only words coming out of issei.

Sirzech look at issei to see his aura glowing around.

"I'm issei gremory, the red dragon emperor and mate to veronuca gremory the white dragon emperess and Ria's gremory you will stand away from my mates you dick and brother the power of **Destruction** flows frown in my blood and Veronica. If riser try to Touch Ria's or Veronica I will kill him." Issei said a anger voice at Sirzech by not know about.

"you think you can kill riser I'm a Phoenix and invincible I can not dead you weaker devil." Riser said trying to mock issei.

sirzech on the over hand was annoyed at riser display "riser you are laughing at my hair and younger brother so stop trying to pick a fight you can't win." Sirzech said warning riser not to fight issei.

"But my lord riser would be your hair because rias is my wife." Riser said making sirzech and issei very annoyed. Issei at the time was trying to keeps his anger under control.

 **['partner I've got something for you']** Ddraig say to issei in his head.

'What' issei reply to Ddraig.

 **['holy dragon sword and gun I being using once of the pureblood pieces to make a devil holy weapon of you and Albion doing the same but it hard to making Veronica weapon because she likes magic.'] Ddraig said happy**

'She like guns so tell Albion to make the same weapons because Veronica has train sword before.'issei tell Ddraig to making twin weapons of the twins dragons. 'How long can I use them for?' Issei ask

 **['no time limit it made from your power so the more powerful you get so does the weapons' Ddraig chuckled of it.**

'Your the fucking best!' Issei shout.

Back in the land of the living.

issei start say "riser get somethings of you from a friend ready." As he say at a red longsword glows in his armoured hand.

"you think a sword can kill me and little boy trying and use if you can." Riser trying mock issei once last and riser start to walk to his with fire hand to hit issei with, Sirzech try move to stop riser of hurting issei but issei start moving fast and end up behind riser and all could hear was riser screaming in pain so his and was on the floor and on fire.

"why have you do to riser you little shi-"r riser was cut out as issei was holding his sword 2 inches away from riser.

"my sword is a dragon sword call Phoenix slayer made by the first red dragon so i could kill if I need to but I know you got family so leave NOW!" Issei order riser putting his sword down the look from Rias Veronica and Sirzech was that issei get a anti Phoenix weapon and riser hand grown back.

"riser will leave of now but rias is my Fiancé so she will by my." He said using magic to leave.

"Sirzech I need you Train me please ." Issei asking Sirzech.

"me too." Veronica ask Sirzech

Sirzech smile and nod "I will have my friend to train Veronica and you will be training with me but we will train together I could take a dragon away of his mate of a long time. OK." Sirzech said and to two nodded

issei and Veronica turn to Rias and smiles "we will see you in 10 year in high school and we will be protest so what from they on big sis." Issei said with a big grin on his face and was smiling making Rias happy that her little brother and sister are going to become powerful and join her peerage. Her hags the two and say "bye and good luck." At the Sirzech teleport issei, Veronica and himself away.


	6. Chapter 5

It be 10 year since issei and Veronica when to train with Sirzech and lady serafall, issei and Veronica are both starting kouh Academy once all once all girls be last the change to a Co-ex school so the two are on to be first years, issei was wearing a red shirt and black blazer and black trouser with white shoes (like how he look like the anime), Veronica was wearing the school standard uniform (like the anime), the two was walking down the road leading to the school, students who was heading to the school started look to at the twin. Most of the student talking.

"who the sliver haird, her looks beautiful." One male said

"dude you show a size on her, she a big on." His friend said looking at Veronica D cup size chest

"That boy next to her looks like a Knight." A girl looking at issei

"no he looks like a prince and she looks like a princess." Her friend tell she. Issei stop and looks at the girls and walk to that with Veronica behind him and hold the girls a red roses to they.

"I'm not a prince but a kind dragon and the girl behind is my princess." Issei said that last bit little louder so the boy heard and walk out, Veronica get a little bow and run back to cache up to issei, the boy shout 'just die pretty boy!' Throwing a rock at him but Veronica turn quickly and caching it in mid air. "You try at again I hunt you got, no once hunt my dragon but me got it." Veronica said and walk out making the two boys scared of they minds and the girls looked at her like she a knight protesting her friend.

"you know doing that makes the boys scared of the sliver haired princess dragon." Issei chugging a bit making fun of Veronica.

"but your a cheat making the girls fall of you, meany." Veronica said with a mad face which issei find cute.

"sorry, sorry but you know my true nature and find it to talk to girls who not you, Grayria and Rias." issei trying to make Veronica happy.

"I know, just messing with you." Veronica said happily and kissing issei on the cheek. " one day your jokes are going it make me hate you and never forget." Issei said making Veronica say " I'm sorry I will never joke around please don't hate me." Veronica panicking. "Only joking." Issei smile and Veronica punch him in the aim.

As the two walks in to the ground only to be look by most of the students and some say things like he 'handsome' and 'she pretty' from girls and from the boy 'she so fuck hot', 'find a good looking girl to friends' or 'die pretty boy' and 'stay away from the girls.' As the two ignoring the comments made, as the bells rings all the students make they way to class, Veronica and issei wait 5 minutes and go to class 1-3 and wait of the teacher to call them in, as the twins got to the door issei hear the teacher "now let welcome two new students to the class, you may come in."

"Yes." Veronica say walk only to get a 'wow' of the class and then issei walks into the class giving 'he handsome' from girls and 'going to hell' or 'die' from the boy.

" Class quilt down please. Now could you please introduce yourself please." The teacher ask

issei started first " I'm issei Gremory and my like are wolfs, training, helping people if needed and reading. I dislike pevs, people trying to start fight of no reason and males trying to take my princess away of me." Issei said making the girls in the class go all 'he the new prince of Kouh high' and 'who is the princess'.

that Veronica start "I'm Veronica Gremory and I'm issei princess and my like are training, reading, helping people and issei, dislike are pervert's, fighting and boy I will warned you'd of every once of you try to pick on my dragon I will hunt ." Making all the boy in the class fear Veronica because to them she a ice queen. The teacher give Veronica and issei a look at was look 'the two are twins not lovers.' she thought to herself as issei and Veronica made they way to the back of the class.

issei walk up to a 15 year boy was wearing glasses who sat in the Seat in front of him and look at the boy, "I'm issei and she my sister Veronica hope we get along." Issei said as he bow and Veronica bow only to get the boy to jump up and push out of the way and grads Veronica hands "I'm motohama, I wish we can become good friends." He says with a perverse smile but Only to get two girl shouting.

"Get away of miss Veronica you pevs." A girl with pink hair said As the girl said at issei grads motohama by the wrist.

"She all ready got a Fiancé who she will be marrying when she is 18 so please keep your hands off veronica or I'm going to kill you, my dad told me to keep my sister when we are in school." issei said calmly and motohama giving veronica look a sad look.

"so she taken." he ask as he take his seat and head-butting table.

Issei and Veronica take they seat. the teacher start her class, writing some word of the blackboard, class has start. issei turn his head and looked out the window and looked up to the blue sky think 'where are you big sis?' saying to himself.

 **['you will find her partner.']** Ddraig said.

'thank Ddraig they the best bro I can ask for.' issei replied.

 **[by the way before I go to sleep I feel 2 strong devil power and it high class and one maybe from red head.]** Ddraig said falling to sleep.

issei start looking at the school trick to see who was running on it, 'by the site of the students they all seconds years, wash I could run on the track or maybe a sparing march with veronica' he start think, only to see 2 tall young woman with a DD cut chest site one has long red hair and one with black hair in a ponytail standing at the side of the track, issei take the time looking at the red head "Rias?" issei said quietly only of veronica to hear. 'yea I fended her.'

a cross the room a white haired girl who was littler then may girl her age was watching issei 'I need tell President.' she thought as the class continue.

{break}

it lunch issei was getting ready to eat his lunch only to feel a devil in the classroom he look around he see veronica talking to some girls, continuing he see a white haired girl walking out the room and the power was coming of her, with her left issei follows going pass veronica "roof in 10." he said going pass veronica what it means 'meet me on the roof in 10 minutes.' issei started following the young girl. 3 minutes late he find the girl talking to the black haired girl from earlier in the woods on school grounds, he hide behind a tree to hear the two. "You feel the new power of earlier Koneko." the black haired girl ask.

"yes two new students in my class, names issei and veronica they last name is Gremory we need to tell president." Koneko said just as the black girl was going to talk, issei step out.

"so one of my classmate is a devil and some black haired beaut is one too why are the two of doing talking about me and my sister." issei with a smile making koneko ready to fight and the black haired girl had Sadistic smile and lighting coming out of her hand.

"oh no looks like we got a stalker, maybe we need to teach him a lessening." black haired said smiling like very Sadistic.

"akeno-senpei try not to kill him, he got family." koneko said to keep akeno from trying to kill issei.

"Can I ask once thing before we fight?" issei ask as the two nodded "do you two know a devil named Rias Gremory?"

"yes her our king why?" reply wondering what he asking

"I'm been send here with my sister by Lord Lucifer to keep a eye on Miss rias." issei said pick up his hand showing the girls a red gremory seal, two look at the seal that two each our.

"we will take you to see ria." Akeno said put magic away.

"just wait 2 sec." Issei said only to had a sliver haired girl drop of the tree above.

"sorry my friends kept me up." Veronica said.

"Ok let go." Akeno said as all four teens moved to occuit research clu.

{break}

rias was at her desk do some paperwork of the Club, only to hear knocking at the door to the club room "enter." The door open to Akeno her queen and best friend and koneko her cute rook and two more people her hasn't seen before a brown hair boy a by 16 and sliver hair girl who look 15-16year old.

"Rias two people send by your brother." Akeno said as koneko set on one of the ouch is opposite side of each other.

"Who are you and why did my brother what?" Rias said annoyed as she says that issei and Veronica walk up to her and kneeling down in front of her.

"My King. Your dragons are yours to command." Veronica and issei together deploying they completed red and white dragon wings

rias only knew two people you are dragons "Issei? Veronica?" Rias said with tears in her eyes the twins stood up and looks at Rias.

"We're back big sister rias. Veronica said with a smile which rias hag her, which Veronica return. That rias let go and looking at issei.

"I bac-" issei got cut out by rias haggling him. "Ok rias clam down long time no see." Issei was face bright red.

"yea 10 years not once be you try to call me." Rias making a mad face.

akeno and koneko was confused as hell as what was going on "Rias you know the two of them?" Akeno ask.

"yes issei and Veronica are my little brother and sister, who are also my pawns. Rias said with a big smoke looking at her queen.

"what, you two are pawns? How many pieces did rias use on you." Akeno ask.

issei replied "me and my sister got 4 pureblood mutation pieces each." Akeno look at the twins.(one mutation pawn = two pawn, one pureblood pieces = 16 pawns and 8 mutation pawns, mutation pureblood piece = 64 pawns and 32 mutation pawns, so the twins have 4 mutation pureblood pieces so they are worth 128 pawns.)

"pureblood pieces the most rare pieces in the underworld that only a devil King can get, that type of piece?" Akeno ask only for issei and Veronica to nodded.

"so Brother all done training you two?" Rias ask.

"Yea I got train in all type close range fight." Issei start, "Wells I got trained in magic and heal." Veronica finish.

Akeno look at the twins 'the two have 4 mutation pureblood pieces, the two dragons and pure devil, rias you lucky girl.'

"Oh Rias we need you to clam our because our pieces are not clam yet." Issei say.

"I Rias Gremory clam you veronica and Issei Gremory as my pawns and return your souls to the underworld." Rias casted as Issei and veronica glowed red.

"we now get you our lives and souls as they master, We call master and we are slaves to you ." issei and veronica casted.

When Ria's finish the rights, a knock came of the door all the teens look to the door "oh sona it you." Ria's said to too see her childhood friend.

"Ria's have you felt the power coming of the school?" Sona ask looking at Ria's team to see two new peoples "who are these two?"

"Sona how rude of you, have you forgot loving husband?" Issei said with a big grin. Making Sona blush and rias and Veronica jealous, wells akeno and koneko look at issei with drop jaws.

"issei, I'm going to kill you for making that joke." Sona angrily deploying Aruba.

"Sona I love making you blush but I'm not joking about the husband thing, it that or your sister going fucking nuts shit because she thinks that me marring you and Veronica, you get to be a powerful devil, but if you say no I will fight your freedom Ok." Issei said making the girls calm Down.

"will I think about it, but if I say yes I want you to take my queen."

" you got it but only if you let me take you and her on a date."

Veronica walk up ti issei "if you take Sona and her queen then I'm claiming the first time in sex because I'm your dragon mate ok?" Veronica got on to issei face.

"maybe but I think you need to find someone."issei said with a sad look Veronica turn to Sona who that the time sat on the couch next and with rias started to catch up and see what they be doing.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys silver here I made some changes to the last chapter 5 because I couldn't think of ideas of after it so Yeap** **hole you guys like the story.**

"So what the heck are you doing here?" Rias ask looking at the twins.

"well keeping our promise from once." Veronica answered ribs with a cheeky smile. " And Grayria is forcing issei to get over slyness for girls." She also adding making all the girls look at a red face issei.

Akeno take the chance to tease issei. She walk behind issei and hugs he, putting boobs to the back of his head "oh I hole that I can help to, maybe a one on one time it's needed? " akeno said with a perverted smile. But issei looks at akeno with a new face not a embarrassed or pervert face, but a rage one.

"Get your hands out me!" He shouts. "Rias you need to keep you queen in check or I'm going to end up losing control." Rias looks at issei 'losing control?' thinking what it means.

"Akeno you need to stop teasing issei, his instincts Go out for control when girls try to subdues him." Veronica running to akeno and pulling her out.

"Oh I think I'm starting to like him ever more." Akeno said think of all the thing issei could do to her. issei stood up and turn to Akeno with a red magic circle of his hand.

"akeno." issei say to akeno, only to have a bright flash and issei Phoenix slayer was in his hand. "I think I need to teach you a little lesson." he looks at akeno only to disappear and came on behind her with his hand on her left breast and phoenix slayer at her neck. "next time please can you ask before hugging me." phoenix slayer turn to dust and he let akeno go.

Ria's look at issei with a surprise face 'what doe he just do that to akeno, she only try to be a little nice to him.'

rias walk to issei only hear a growling sound "what was that sound?" rias asking all confused, hearing it again. issei face when all red and holding his stomach, all the girl start lathing at him.

"ria-ria I need food~" Issei said making rias look at him wit a smile

"ok akeno do you think you can help issei with his food- " rias was going to say but issei grip her and force her to sit on his lap. "issei!"

"my rias!" he shout in a childish voice making veronica laugh and the others look at the site.

"I think issei gone in little brother mode and issei got over hug in that so if you have class or some thing to do, go now because you may not be leave of 2 hour or so." veronica said walk to issei and sit on his other lap and let him hug her. Sona know that issei how three mode, sly not talking mode which it for him trying not to get overly friend and be let a lone, brother mode act let people brother young or some age deepening on the people and lastly protesters mode ready to fight and kill of love once his must scary mode.

"ok I will be taking me leave." Sona said getting up and leave.

"bye bye." Issei and Veronica said, akeno waves bye and rias shout "help me!" Koneko leave with Sona because she have a class to go to.

{break}

it was about 4:50 pm and school finish, Rias finally got free of issei by Veronica pushing she off issei and claiming his whole lap for herself. rias start to do so paper work wells Akeno was reading a book, koneko got of class and sat on the couch and start eating chocolate, the whole team was waiting of rias knight to show up.

A knock came from the door "enter" rias say and the door open to a blonde haired boy who wearing the koru school boy uniform " welcome back kida" rias say at the knight bow.

"President i heard some new people have joined." Kida ask rias nodded.

"yep I need to introduce my new pawns to." As rias say that issei and Veronica stood up " these two are my new pawns, please introduce yourself to they new team mates.?

issei start off "I'm issei of the house Gremory, one of rias Gremory pawns, high class devil and also the red dragon emperor and the hair of Lucifer." Issei finish that Veronica started "I'm Veronica of the house Gremory, also one of rias gremorys pawns, high class devil, also the White dragon empress and the hair of Leviathan." Veronica finish.

all the teen in the room look at the twin "red and White dragons?" Akeno say very surprised. "And the next Lucifer and leviathan." Rias finishing off akeno worlds.

"well I'm kida yuto, knight of rias Gremory, low class Devil. Nice to meet you two." Kida say smiling and holding out his hand which issei shook.

" nice to meet you to, oh by the way we are also rias little brother and sister. So if you try everything thing to the two of them and they doesn't like it I will kill you." Issei said with a smile making kida and the girls sweat abit 'he must have a sister complex." everyone thought.

"mr Gremory you have not thing to worry about because a look out of my team and I got your back."

"ok first names only when you talk to me and rias is my king now so I dislike people my age thinking at I'm they high up so lose to high up shit and be more bro like OK because from now on we are going to fight together like a family." issei said making everyone look at him.

"oh oh so does at must I'm your new big sister?" akeno said with a smile, koneko smile and rias stood up

"ok now that ORC has new members join so let get thing in to order." rias shoot.

"yes president!" everyone said.


	8. Chapter 7

the time was 6:30 the sun was setting with give off a good light and light up the sky orange.

issei at the time was stand on a bridge a short walk from school to think of what happen today 'rias is in the 5 top of girl the school, if I am right I'm going to have to be on grand to keep Veronica and myself out of trouble.' issei though but was cut short when he heard someone to walking to him, he turn to see a girl who was around 15-16 year age, was long black raven hair, cute face, chest D cup and wear a pink high-school uniform, but she was all so giving off a magic aura. 'cute'.

"umm- excuse me?" the girl ask issei turn to her.

"yes miss may I help you?" issei said looking the girl up.

" umm- are you issei Hyoudou" she ask again.

"yes and no. yes I'm issei but not Hyoudou." issei said smile making the girl face blush. " may I ask your name?"

"yuuma amano." she said.

"ok miss amano how come you was looking of me?" issei asked as the yuuma looked at her face.

"well you see I saw you this morning and could see you was new in town, also I will be starting kouh high school tomorrow." yuuma saying with a shy voice.

 **['partner you know she** **a fall angel?]** Ddraig said.

'yes I know she a fall I could feel her magic.' Issei answered.

"so your starting tomorrow? What class are you in?" Issei ask

"class 1-3." Yuuma said with little smile.

issei started to think to himself 'so she going to be in my class.' "Ok so your in class 1-3, so I will come and see you through break if that ok with you since we are new and all." Issei said with a cheeky grin.

yuuma started think 'his so easy, it going to be so easy to kill him.' Though to herself. Only to hear a voice in her head "lotus please stop." The voice was a young boy she one talk when she was a child.

"Yuuma are you ok?" Issei ask

"Yes just remembering thing." Yuuma said trying her best not to blow her cover.

Issei looked at yuuma to see if she was OK only to see a memory from 11 years.

flashback

3 children was playing the park a silver hair girl, an black haired girl and a brown haired boy, all play together.

"hi ise an vali I have some thing to show you two." The black haired said

"what it lotus? " a young issei and Veronica said.

Lotus deployed two black Angel wing from her back "I'm a fall Angel I been keeping it a secret and my name it not lotus it raynare."

end of flashback

"raynare." Issei said out of the blue, making yuuma look at issei with a shock face.

"what did you just say." 'Yuuma' ask.

"raynare is what I said it the name of my friend from 11 year." Issei said walking away of Yuuma.

yuuma look at issei "so hi it's ok if we hangout after school?"

"yea it only half day tomorrow so meet me at the school gate after school." issei said as yuuma nod.

yuuma run off waving to issei a good bye. "I know you are there koneko did Rias sand you?" as issei sais that, koneko came out of behind a tree near to the bridge.

issei turn to her "yes president rias sand to keep a eye on you." she said to him only to get a smile of issei.

"tell rias that I will be dealing with the fallen angel myself and if she object to it she will need to stop me herself, oh and tell veronica that I will not be coming home tonight." issei as him wings came out and flow out leave koneko by her self.

"what it with that at boy?" koneko hear and around to see rias and veronica behind her.

"that my brother of you all way trying to do thing by himself." veronica confirming what issei like. "koneko did issei say where he was going?" veronica ask but koneko shake her head. "on well he be ok." as all the girls walk out to veronica house.

POV issei

 **["what the plan?"]** Ddraig ask issei who was sit in a tree over look a old church.

Issei looked around the grounds of the church to see two people dressed in black clothes. "exorcist? I think we just find the base" he jumped down to see what the exorcists was saying.

"so dohnaseek plan to kill the boss?" The exorcist with white hair said.

"that what I was tell dohnaseek it going to kill raynare." The other exorcist say. 'So some fallen angel going to kill Ray I think I'm going to stops this before she come back.' Issei said to himself.

 **["I think you should use the Twin light swords and to hide your sacred gear. Also I feel like someone else is inside of your soul."] Ddraig said and asked issei.**

" I will uses the light swords but about the someone in my soul is a friend who I'm Protesting so let leave it at that please." Issei said to Ddraig only to get a sigh of him.

 **["ok I will leave but If I see you using another sacred gear I will tell Albion and Veronica what you been planning to do to her."] Ddraig said only to make issei shake with fear.**

 **'** Ok I take back what I said 10 years ago your the worst, and Ddraig I love you so I will not be using my friend but only if it came to life and death I will use both, sounds fair to me." Issei said making Ddraig roar with happiness.

 **["love you to partner and i know you do not think I'm the worst."] Ddraig said making Issei smile**

"hi jackasses I hear you are going to kill your boss." Issei said.

The two exorcists turned to see Issei "look who got have it, looks like school boy. Who your name?" The white hair ask.

"I'm Issei a rogue devil looking of the fallen angels." Issei said.

"Oh so your a rogue devil and why do you look of the angels we work of." White hair ask

"Because the devil's take me away of my family only to find out that they was after my sacred gear." Issei said making his swords.

"So your looking to make the deal with God?" White hair said

"no looking for your boss what her name? "

" you mean our boss raynare. She not have right now but she we be back in about 3hours or so." White hair.

" Good more time to kill all of you pieces of shit." Issei said moving so fast the two exorcists could not see him. The white hair looked at the exorcist next only to see him being cut in half and blood flying all over place make a bloody mess.

"Where are you, shity devil you can't hide freed sellzen." Freed shout

"So your name is freed. Your going to die of trying to kill raynare." Issei say changing that freed at the speed of a bullet train.

Freed turned to the way he heard Issei voice to see Issei stand right in front of him. "So Mr devil who do you think you are trying to save a fallen angel?" Freed try to shoot Issei with his holy gun.

"Well I get the hots for her and I'm her boyfriend so it my job to save her." Issei blocking the bullet with his twin light swords

At the time three fallen came to where freed and Issei was fight "what going on and who is that boy freed." A man wearing a gray coat.

"Oh it's raynare boyfriend Issei and he trying to save her lord dohnaseek." Freed said. Issei turn to the three fallen angels.

"So your the bastard who going to kill ray why?!" Issei shouted

"Why because she weak the higher up making her the leader, she only a 2 winged fallen angel

I'm a 6 winged more powerful that her." Dohnaseek said showing his wings

"She maybe a 2 winged but do more than you her get a dragon on her side and you have not." issei said running to the angels.

one of the angels fire a light spear at issei only to be block "weak." the fallen was in shock of this, issei cut the fallen angel before her could ever move blood flow all over, dohnaseek and his partner try to get away but issei jump up to the two and grad they wing and tore at that ripping the wing, skin and the bone it self out they back only streaming of pain could hear of the two. the fallen angels felly to ground with force making a impact crater.

"you fallen are really think you could kill me?" issei walk over to dohnaseek.

"what are you?" dohnaseek partner shout at issei, he walk in to the fallen angel holding his swords to it head.

"what do think I'm a devil who love a fallen angel." issei smiling to the angel "die." was the last thing issei say before dis-heading the angel. then issei turn to dohnaseek with a face that had a killing look. "your next." issei start walking to dohnaseek.

"what happen here!?" a voice shout, only of issei to look and see raynare. when he turn raynare look at the site around her and then looked at issei. "what are you doing issei?"

"saving you." issei said to raynare only of her to make a light spear.

" what do you much save me?" raynare ask only of issei to low his weapon.

"your team was going to kill you because they think your weak and this fallen once was who order it." issei said only for raynare to look at dohnaseek.

"is he right dohnaseek?"

"it true your a birch and weak your going to get all of us kill, hell your friend all ready kill May." he said.

"just because I'm weak you try to kill me." rayrare asked dohnaseek nod. the light spear she disappear then look to issei "finish the job." when she says that issei slash dohnaseek head out then cut it up in to little pests. rayrare watch it.

when issei was finish he look raynare and walk to her "you ok?" he ask only to have her run into he hugging and crying his warp him arms around "shhhh it ok yuuma I'm have of you." issei said stacking her hair.

"why?"

"why what?" issei replied

"why did you do it's?" rayrare ask with tear coming her face.

"because lotus we friends and your one of me only friend and then your so call team send you to kill to me and Vail would kill me if I killed you." issei said smiling.

"wait how do you know my old nickname and my friend vail?" her asked/

"because my ise and vail it my twin sister rayrare." issei said rayrare smile and hugged issei. "ray I'm a devil."

"I can tell so why tell and what do you went?" she ask only to have issei smile

"will to save you and to have my friend back in my family back in my life. ray can I ask you some thing?"

"what?" rayrare said wondering what his asking.

"ray as the red dragon emperor will join my family as a devil pawn?" issei ask rayrare look at him

" so me become a devil and being a slave to a horny devil." rayrare said only of issei to shack his head.

"yes and no yes became a devil but you will not be a slave to me, I will trend you as my sister." Issei said

raynare take few seconds to think about it. 'He offering me to become devil and a new family.' "So Ise what I'm hearing is that you want me to become devil that service you but you will treat me as family?" She asked only of him to nod. "Ok but I'm your and no one else and I'm Yuuma amano for now on." Yuuma said making issei smile.

"ok I think introduction are need I'm issei gremory, the red dragon Emperor and a high class devil." Issei said offering hand out.

yuuma take hand only to pull him in "I'm Yuuma amano and your fallen angel my emperor dragon." She said with a cheeky smile and kissed issei on the cheek.

issei looked at Yuuma and pull out a black pawn "I issei gremory clam the fallen angel Yuuma amano as my pawn and familiar." He placed the pawn piece on her chest and disappear. Yuuma then feel her wing pop out only to find one a black Angel wing and a bat wing.

"So I'm your now?" Her ask

yes but you will be acting as a pawn of my sister of now until I get my own group ok and if rias try asking you to leave just say that your my familiar." Issei said forming a magic circle under him and Yuuma "let go and find Veronica." His said and the disappointment.


	9. Chapter 8

Issei and Yuuma teleported outside of issei house (it the same one of the anime so I'm not going to describe it.) two walk up to the door only to find a silver haired girl opening it "issei what time do you call this you made me worried." Veronica said pouting with her arms crossed.

"sorry sis I just had some thing to do and help someone out." He said point to Yuuma who bow to Veronica.

"Wait That the girl of the bridge and why do I feel like she a hybrid?" Veronica ask

"because she my dragon-kin, so I made her in to a devil pawn like us." Issei said only to get a angry look of his twin.

"you made is girl your kin and not tell me about it! It your mate! what give her the rights!?" Veronica shout angrily.

"she lotus." Was the only thing he said and Veronica calmed down.

"what?" She said shocked.

"it raynare of 11year ago and she be looking of us, she got lucky and meet me so we be talking and catching up." Issei say half the ture.

"my old name was raynare but now it's Yuuma amano. It been a long time Vail." Yuuma said making Veronica walk to Yuuma and hug.

"Long Time to no see yuuma come on let go inside, you need to meet my and issei older sister."

Issei looked at Yuuma and take hand pulled her to the house. Once the three teens got in, they made they way to the living room to see rias, Akeno and koneko all in the twins house.

"Oh issei will - " rias was going to welcome issei back but stop when she saw Yuuma. "What a fallen angel do have issei?" Rias asked her brother, which Akeno looked at Yuuma with a killer look.

"this its Yuuma amano, she half fallen angel and devil, also my familiar and your part time pawn. Issei said making all the girls except Yuuma looking at issei in shock.

"She a fallen angel issei she can't be trusted." Akeno said only of issei to turn to her.

he looked at akeno with his eyes say 'i could say the same to you.' "Akeno she one of Veronica and my only friends from with before our parents were killed. And i trust her with my life." Issei making Yuuma smile and hug his arm which made Akeno jealous. " Akeno I'm sorry for early. you can tease me a little bit in school deal? Issei asked

"Oh I think going to need something more to make it up, how about you call me big sister?" She asked with sadistic face.

"sorry Akeno but I only got two sisters Rias and Sona but how about I take you out shopping?" He said which Akeno nodded to.

rias at the time was shock about what her young brother said "wait when did Sona become your sister?" She asked all confused.

"oh me and issei talked to Sona of time to time when we was training and we see her as a sister at all." Veronica answered.

Yuuma was trying to figure out what the devils was talking about. " excuse me but can I ask what you guys are talking about?"

"Oh sorry Yuuma the girl with the red hair is rias of the house gremory and it next head of the family also my and Veronica old sister, the White haired girl who eating is rias rook koneko toujou and she in my class and lastly the black hair sadistic people is Akeno himejia she rias queen and she just like you." Issei finished only to have Akeno look at him "Akeno or should I said ako Is someone I know from 11 years ago. Long to time see ako." Issei said making Akeno tear.

" Issei are you saying that Akeno is ako like the ako who played with us as kid and kissed you all the time?" Veronica asked remembering Akeno this ako.

"yea she is also the kissing thing was because I was keep her secret." issei said akeno.

"yes your right and thank of keeping it." akeno said cheeky.

"issei what secret she talking about?" ver onica asking making issei nervous. but akeno answered.

"oh the secret for have kids with me." the word made veronica, rias and yuuma jealous and trigger they aura.

" **issei what ako talking about?"** veronica said making everyone sweet.

"sis ako was joking and rias I think you know what secret, the one about akeno over side?" issei said only of everyone to look at akeno

"wait you know of akeno over side?" rias asked issei nodded.

a lighting bolt fired pass issei, he turn to see akeno having lighting around her hand "issei please stop talk about it."

"ok got it, rias I'm putting yuuma under me as your pawn of now and her going to be live with me and veronica if that ok with you?" issei said getting a nod of veronica and yuuma.

"so she living have and work as one of my pawn of now?" rias asked to see if she of it right and issei nod. "ok yuuma I have only one thing I need to know are you going to be good to my littlie brother." yuuma nod "good because I'm live have with you, Sirzech order."

"wait Sirzech order you to live with our why?" veronica and issei shout together.

"yes the devil king order me to live with live to make shore you and Issei don't have a hard time with school." Ria's siad "also yuuma will not be sleeping with you Issei." She finished with.

Break

Issei was inside his room laying down the beds think of the day he had first day of school, meeting up with rias, finding two of his old friends and to find out that Ria's is living with him it been a hard day.

 **["partner I can I talk to you l?] Ddraig asked**

"What up Ddraig?" Issei said surprised.

 **["I'm thinking that I need to teach you how use your dragon fires."] Ddraig said.**

"Dragon fire how come I'm only hearing about it how?"

 **["because your fire is not normal, it more powerful if used wrong. So I been making so change to your body so you can use it." ] Ddraig finish**

 **"** Man Ddraig your one of the best dragon around and I love having you as my friend." Issei said happy.

 **["your the best host I ever have, you treat me like a dragon and Not a weapon, you help fix and keep my relationship with my sister also you said you loved having as a partner which non of my old hosts have said before or even think it so thank you issei.] Ddraig said**

 **"** well Ddraig your welcome but you need to calm down because Veronica come back and laugh at us, but Ddraig your past hosts was power hungry human trying look of fights and all they see it you as a weapon but I see you as family, yeah family we are one dragon family me, you, Veronica and Albion. That How I feel about it, pus your getting no more host because I'm going to finded a find to keep my and your soul to together so if I die, I will get a new body and you put my memories back." Issei said smile like a fool and Ddraig laughed **["well partner I can keep your soul and put you as my full host is just no once ever asked me to do this. So has to a fever partnerships."] Ddraig roared breathing fire and issei joined to breathing a little fire.**

"Ddraig did I just breathe fire? " issei shocked.

 **["they growth up so fast my little partner become a dragon."] Ddraig said acting like mother**

"Ass." Issei said smiling. When Issei was said that Veronica open the door dress in a while t-shirt with only button up be 2 buttons showing out her white pantys and her breasts. "What up Veronica?" Issei asked

Veronica walked into the room and shut the door quietly "Issei Albion tell me that you are hide something of me." Veronica said only of Issei face to go red.

"I have be thinking of something." Issei said tubing the back of his neck

Veronica know that Issei was hiding something because he all way act like this "well what are you think of?" veronica asked

"well I'm thinking about the type of dragon my and Yuuma future children are going to be?" Issei joking, making Veronica panicking.

"wait you plan on have children with Yuuma?" She said worried about issei leaving her. Issei looked at Veronica only to start laughing.

"Hahahaha your face to think at that my sister would panic about me having children."issei said tearfully as Veronica full blushing.

"issei!" Veronica shoutout well Casting magic and deploying device dividing.

"I been thinking of being my rook to school the tomorrow."

"Wait you mean 'miss I having 5 kid to issei' rook? Veronica asked looking at her brother with shock

issei lad down on the bed giving ready for so sleep "yea she come tomorrow and if you or rias do not like it take it up with Sirzech, because I won't let her go after what happened." Issei said as Veronica lad next to him.

"some time I think you got a soft spot of girls, but who cares about if you going soft. My feelings are not going to change or Albion's." She said hugging issei and burying her head in to issei chest.

"Wait you said Albion's feeling have not changed?" He started think then a idea pop in issei head "Albion are you in love with me?" He said only for one of Veronica eye change change colour form blue to yellow.

 **{"young issei you are saying That I Albion the partner of Veronica is in love with her brother is somethings I can't even think about."} Albion said only for issei to sigh.**

"Unnnn I love you so much Albion some as Ddraig I see to two of you as my mom and dad, because with me your Veronica get in to shit you lecture us on what right or wrong." Issei said only picturing Albion face going red. Suddenly issei frlt something was building up in him "Ddraig, Albion time of sleep I need to talk to Veronica in private please."

 **{["ok night you two."]} the two dragons said felling a sleep.**

Issei right aim started to glowing a dark black "so is it time?" A young voice said surprise Veronica.

"issei who the fuck is that?" She asked scared out of her mind the power come out of it

"this is a scared gear that a friend of my get to me but I can't use it because that friend use it to sleep and heal, I'm surprised you ever waking up." Issei said to the black boosted gear.

"I'm only check if thing are ok with you because I felt your body change." The voice said

"Well ddraig changing it and I'm a half pure devil so your problem felting that."

"I'm going sleeping if you need me you know what to do." The voice said fading out

"Well time to sleep" Veronica said

Issei and Veronica shut they eye ready for some sleep Veronica fell first but issei stay up waiting of someone. A blue circle appeared on the ground only for a young woman who was 18 years old came out she was wearing a black kimono, having long black and a black cat ears and tail "I'm back issei." She said looking at issei and a sleeping Veronica on the bed, "Veronica sleeping oh well I'm just take the there side that." She says walk to the bed and lay down next to issei.

"welcome back kuroka your later." Issei said sleepily hugging the black cat only of her to per.

"It good to be back." Kuroka said shutting her eyes to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

The sun light blast flow the window on to Issei face which force him to wake only to find mix colour of silver and black hair over his face. "Veronica who in the fucking bed with us?" He asked a sleepy Veronica. She looked over Issei to see a half nake kuroka "it kuroka." She said falling back to sleep of about 20 second.

The two shoot up and shouted "KUROKA!?" The twins woke kuroka up, who jump out of bed and on to the floor she looked around the room off from the shocking awakening. after 40 second kuroka looked at the twins "what the fuck you two? I was only laying down." kuroka hissed. issei that the time was confused that he was try to remember who in his house because he did not see kuroka the day about 'ok it me, veronica, Yuuma, Rias I think koneko have but not kuroka. when did she got have?' then he remember that kuroka came on the medium of the night with he was going to sleep. "you came in the night right?" he asked kuroka nodded.

veronica looked to issei that to kuroka that back to issei "oh your dead if Sirzech find out that you got a SS class strave devil in your bed." Veronica teasing issei.

"the two of you get dressed, kuroka your going to school with me and Veronica. So make your some look young and if someone asked you who you are, if human your my friend of China and if devil lie about your name and say your my rook. Do I make myself clear?" Issei order. Issei uselessly does not like ordering people around but Kuroka was a hand full. "Veronica go see if rias has gone to school yet." He ask Veronica who used magic to get dressed in school uniform and leave the room.

once Veronica leave, issei did the some using magic to change clothes. Kuroka change her for to look 17 years old and got dressed in the kouh high school uniform. Issei look over at Kuroka "I love this uniform it comfy and it show out my sexy charms." Kuroka acting like a high school girl.

"Well keep on the down low please and if rias see you come to me please, I don't think rias is going to be happy at your around her younger brother, oh and stay away of shirone of the time being, I know it going to be hard but before the day done she will see you as her sister." Issei said making Kuroka look happy.

"oh issei I do not care about any of that im have of you and to fix my relationship with my sister, but if I can get some fun out of it it a bonus, and I promise if red see me I will came to you." Kuroka said kissing issei forehead suddenly The door open issei and Kuroka turned thinking it was Veronica, but no It was Yuuma.

"Ise it time to get up." Yuuma said slowly when she seen Kuroka, they smile then looked at issei. "Ise who this?" Yuuma asked with a evil tone.

"Yuuma this's Kuroka, one of my trainer and is my rook." Issei said making yuuma surprised "oh and if you tell rias or the our about Kuroka. I will be force to let Kuroka have to punish you and Kuroka love dealing pain." He finished off with which scared Yuuma.

"what my lord need I'm welling to get." Was all Kuroka said as she walked out the room. Yuuma looked issei showing how scared she is. Suddenly Kuroka pop back "oh fallen Princess I'm going to be transferring with you to day so let get a long." She finished and left.

"issei your going to keep her right?" Yuuma asked for issei to nod. "Okay. Have did she know I'm a fallen angel and the princess?" Yuuma was confused.

"she read energy and arua so that how she know and the princess thing will I'm in the gremory household who are famous and being the heir of Lucifer which make me a princes. So I think she has made you my mate and princess." Issei said jokingly the last part. Yuuma was shocked that her King was the next lucifer.

"Ise with i get to class to day when will you be sitting?"

"Back of the class to the window Veronica on my right and in front of me is a pev so just nik his set. Oh and tell him that if try everything just say my name and I will deal with it." Issei said grabbing Yuuma and pull out the door, down the stairs seeing Veronica and Kuroka waiting that door ready to go. "Let going girls, yuuma, Kuroka welcome home." All four of the teen leave of school.

[ break ]

The four made it to school issei got even more rumours about him being a playboy and the girls was his harem but he just let his classmate talk. the issei was sitting in class listing to the class, veronica was talking to some girls about issei and what he like out of school. the bell rang, the teacher came in to the class telling to be quilt "ok class we got some new transfer students joining us today, you may come in you two." teacher said that the door opened letting two black haired walk in.

yuuma and kuroka walked in to the class the hole class was shooked to have two beautiful girls at the some time. yuuma start "I'm yuuma amano, i'm 16 years old. I hope we can get a long." yuuma bow as she said that. that kuroka start "YO I'm kuroka Hyoudou, I'm 16 year old and yuuma step sister." kuroka said which made issei bite his lap a bit because kuroka used his old last name. the teacher asked if the class had even question one boy shoot up.

"do the two of you have boyfriends?" his ask only of yuuma, kuroka and veronica to laugh.

"yes we do I think you all know him." yuuma said only of yuuma to point at issei.

keneko looked at Issei and to kuroka thenn back, Issei looked at koneko and said quietly so no once know what he said 'roof lunch alone.' keneko noded

"Oh hi Issei how have you been?" Kuroka said caching Issei attach.

"Kuroka long time no see what it been 8-9 years?" Issei said making the full class shocked.

"yes and thank you of letting me and my sister living with you." kuroka said making issei class and koneko shout

"eeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeee!"

"what she talking about?" the teacher asked.

" yuuma and kuroka mum is old friend of my brother so he of the two live with me and they mum said yes to it so the two can go to school?" Issei was lied but the teacher believe it.

"issei are you forgetting something." Veronica said making issei think "about Yuuma and Kuroka being your gir-." Veronica get slapped around the back of the head be issei with a book

"say one word about it and your sleep alone." Issei said which made Veronica shut up

"ok let down it can you two go take a sit please." the teacher asked yuuma and kuroka. yuuma clam the sit in front of issei after asking the boy with glass. Kuroka takes the one next to Yuuma, once to two sat down, class started this was English so issei was bord, so he Took the chance to talk to Ddraig.

 **["partner last night felt somethings take your right hand what was is?"] Ddraig ask.**

'It was that friend of mine, using she sacred gear to take to me that way I told you and Albion to sleep, because she not the biggest fan of red dragons. So I'm take to keeping you and she apart until she full heals and leave my body.' Issei sounding scared.

 **["ok issei I got it but I'm claiming you."] Ddraig roared and chucke abit.**

' orrrrr Ddraig I didn't know you was gay of me?' Issei surpriseing Ddraig

 **["what what? No partner I mean that I lived in you from day one and watch you grow up and Albion watched over Veronica from day one and we dragon take care of our hosts, so what I'm trying to say is that I see you and Veronica as my family and best friends." ] Ddraig said happy grow.**

'Ddraig my claiming you as my dad and Albion as mum. So dad want to train until class finish.' Issei asked going in to his sacred gear and seeing a gaunt Ddraig breathing fire, issei and Ddraig train as issei body go to sleep.

Break

It lunch time issei and koneko was on the rooftop of the school.

"so miss koneko what did you need to talk to me about?" He asked koneko who pissoff.

"why did you bring her to this school!? She evil and a killer!" Koneko shout lucky issei cast a Barrier.

"well she my rook and friend who I know of 8 year now and she saved my life so I owed she." Issei said as he sat down on the bench. Koneko this point was ready to attack Issei but she felt that if she attack Issei she gonna to be the same as kuroka.

"How did kuroka become your rook?" Koneko asked trying to see if her sisters has changed.

"Easy because I took kuroka in after I kill her old master." Issei said coldly making koneko shocked

"What?"

"I killed she master because that bartered was using kuroka in experiment to increase the powers of nekomata and he was going to same to you shirone. That day shirone I came to see kuroka because I heard about that man using a nekomata as a slave and plan on using them to kill Sirzech and rias. So I sent out to kill and save you and kuroka from him. ok I killed him not kuroka, she only covers for me because if someone find out about I killed a random people It would made Sirzech hair look like a killer so she took the blame and then ran telling me to look out of you until her got down to me but Sirzech told Ria's to look after you. After that I started looking of kuroka, once I find her she asked to become my rook to keep you safe." Issei said making koneko shocked that her sister have being running form the devil's and that Issei been looking out of she and kuroka.

"Why tell me now?" Koneko asked quietly

"Because I'm going to tell Sirzech the true about the what that day and I think kuroka maybe trying to mate with me." issei said joking the last part.

koneko looked at issei and remember that day issei had took koneko hand and lend her to the forest to meet kuroka 'kuroka I will keep her safe at my house and keep the devil off your back, just give my a day and then come and find me.' "it was you who save me and lend me to rias. thank you." koneko started crying, that someone have griped koneko to hug her "sister what are you doing?" koneko look up to see kuroka.

"here to see you and issei thank you of looking out of shirone." kuroka said hugging koneko.

"kuroka I keep my promise to my family, you and koneko are family so got a long or me going to replace kuroka with koneko." issei smile at the sisters reunion. "ok next stop ORC Rias is going to kill me."

"big brother rias is not going to kill you, but may try kuroka." koneko said with her cat ears and tail out.

" what big brother?" issei all confused.

"I think she take you as her brother now little brother?" kuroka said teasing issei.

"ok koneko I well be your brother but kuroka not allow to call me brother." issei said pick up koneko and putting her on his back "let go." issei, koneko and kuroka leave to the ORC to see rias and the hold group.

break

the three was outside the ORC room issei knock on the door to heard "enter" he open the door.

"hello issei wel-" rias stop to see issei with a koneko on his back and a black hair nekomata next to him "issei what are you and koneko doing and who this." rias asked only of Veronica to speak up.

"hi ise has koneko and kuroka friend again?" issei nodded

"WHAT? you may koneko sister?" rias asked, issei nodded, putting koneko down and sat down only for kuroka and yuuma to sat to next to him and koneko sat on issei lap.

"koneko why are you sitting on my brother lap that my spot?" veronica said only of koneko to grad issei hand and wrap them her self. "thieving little cat, your bad as your sister." veronica smile.

"wait you to know kuroka?" rias asked only form issei to sigh.

"yes I know kuroka and shirone because I'm the one who saved the two of them and killed kuroka old master." issei said coldly make rias, yuuma and akeno sweat.

"so you killed to save the tow of them?" yuuma asked issei who nodded. yuuma got up form her sit and walk behind him and hug him. "you idoit. you always do thing like then to save people."

"so what I'm hearing is that kuroka not evil or a killer?" issei nodded "ok but why is she here, I mean her has not ever got a evil piece?

"yes she did she my rook and she going to teach koneko how to use her nekomata powers." Issei claims which kuroka and koneko happy about.

 **["partner I feel a dragon near by a holy one!"] Ddraig shouted**

"What!? A holy dragon?" Issei shouted shocking the people around him.

"What about a dragon?" Veronica asked. She knows Issei and if he feels something out then there is.

"Veronica get ready we going to find that dragon and see what it was, everyone please go home and Ria's do we have your permission to deal with this dragon?"

Rias stood up and look at the twins. "Shown this dragon what the gremory twins can do!" Ria's order, Veronica and Issei bow and teleport away.


	11. Chapter 10

veronica and issei teleport to the park it was around 5:30pm so the sun was setting. the dragons changed for school uniform to everyday clothes veronica was wearing white tank top, blue hooded and blue trousers, issei was wear a red shirt and a black trousers.

"so is this where the dragon is around here some were?" veronica ask looking around only seeing the odd people walk past. issei looked around and felt a power was a mix of dragon and holy energy came form the park playground, he started to running that way think it could be attack children and use a barrier to hide it self. "issei wait up." veronica shouted over issei.

issei got to the playground to find that a blonde haired girl on a swings alone. 'find you.' issei walked up the girl and released a bit of his dragon energy to get the girl to look that him, the girl turned to issei with a scared look she stood up and get ready to run but then a second dragon energy take up behind her, she was trap. "two dragons." was all she said. issei cast a barrier around the playground.

"What are you doing here stray?" Veronica ask the yellow dragon. "You may know that this town is a dragon nest of me and my mate." She pointed at Issei.

The girl looked at the twins dragon 'no where safe.' "I'm need help? I'm one of the last yellow dragon and I'm being hunted about the rogue priest. Named freed sellzen." She said asking for help from her unknown kin.

"The priest is dead I killed him 2 days ago and I'm willing to help a dragon in need, I'm the red dragon Issei and she the white dragon Veronica, as you can see we are twins." Issei said making the yellow dragon face light up with happiness.

"Thanks you lord Issei for your kindness. I'm name is Asia Argento." She said with a bow. When she was Done red magic appear on the ground only of Ria's and akeno to appear.

"Issei, Veronica are you ok." Ria's asked only to her little brother and sister with a young blonde girl. "Is this the dragon you two felt?" Issei nodded.

"She is. it turns out she a yellow dragon in need of help she being hunt about some dragon hunter. So as the red dragon emperor it my job to protect my cousin dragon." Issei said making asia smile but Veronica was get jealous.

"Well even if her a yellow dragon, she came in to a someone else dragon territory's with out permission so I'm going to keep a eye on her. She only get one chance." Veronica said walking away.

Asia look at Veronica walking away "did she hate me?" She ask only of Ria's to stand next to her.

"No. my sister only just looking out of her family. She used to live have but was forced to move with Issei. The whole town is devil and dragon territory, so it fell to me, Issei and Veronica to keep it save. And Issei has get his word to keep you save, but it didn't give you rights to over him, he got 7 mate who love him and she the head of it all." Ria said walking away from Asia.

Asia turn to Issei who was talking to akeno, she walked up to them "umm lord issei can I ask you if lady veronica is ok with me being here?" aisa asked only for issei to pat her head

"no she just upset because I'm taking in a new dragon." issei said with a smile "by the way I'm going to see way your going to stay. akeno is it ok if aisa can stay with you of the time until I find a place of her to live?"

Yes I can take her in for the time being. But your going to take me shopping tomorrow, oh and yuuma too i think she need some new clothes and maybe a uniform." Akeno started to list some item that Asia and yuuma may need.

Aisa smile and thanked akeno of her help.

"ok let go. I get a feeling at something going to happen and it going to be bad." issei said making the girls look a little confuses.

"what do you mean?" akeno asked see what up with young red.

issei closed his eye and let out a bit of magic to see what was going on. "fire. internal fire. Phoenix fire?" So soon as he said at that his rage build up, his wing deployed, his eyes change of brown to yellow and his teeth got razor sharp. "IM GOING TO KILL THAT BIRD!" Issei shout only of a blue sound wave going **' divide'** about five time and a Veronica come down behind and hugs issei.

"shhh. Brother claim down, your scaring Akeno and Asia." Veronica softly said claiming the raging dragon down. But as he started to claim down his right aim go black.

"Young while one what happen to my vassal?" The emotionless voice asked.

"his rage has built up and think it because of is new high class energy. but who is it from?"

asia speak up "he said something about a phoenix." as she said phoenix issei energy built up again and veronica was force to bite issei on the neck to use her health power which made issei fell to the ground in pain but veronica not let go of him. aisa and akeno was shook of what veronica was doing to issei "she use moon light heal." asia said making akeno that her.

"what moon light heal?" akeno ask

"a forbidden dragon power that can only be use by female dragon who is deeply connect with then mate, human or dragon. but the two are twin so this should not work unless?" asia start use why moon light heal was using for the two, that when blight red in the face. "are the two of them?" asia embarrass asked akeno.

"your right the two are mates but issei is trying to find veronica a boyfriend but she having not of it, so she sleep in some bed as him, but issei as some over girls, no once at the top, all the girls are even in issei harem. but he keep denying that he got a harem." Akeno said. Asia looked at akeno and started to think 'what a harem?'

Veronica at the time was finish claiming Issei down, and ended up kissing him."Bester." Veronica say with a cheeky smile.

"Yea, I'm good but we need to get back he here." Issei said raise his wings. Veronica wings came out ready to fly, akeno devil wings came out to, aisa was the only one who didn't deploy her wings. "Aisa are you ok?" Issei asked.

"No I can't use my wings. my dad never teach me how to use them." Asia looked down so she said it.

" Aisa how old are you?"

"15." Asia was surprised.

"Think of your wings and let your body take control." Issei order which Asia did. As she did it to small yellow pair of dragon came out. "Now let open your mild. It go to shown you how to fly." Issei touch the top of aisa head and her eyes shoot open.

"What did you do?"

"Put my mild of how to fly in to your brain, now you should do ability to fly subconscious," Issei said flying up as everyone followed him back to the ORC.

Break

The three dragons and devil's Queen got to the ORC room door only of Issei to force open it to a room with koneko, kids and yuuma standing near to Windows kuroka was sitting that Ria's chairs lean on the desk. Rias was sitting down on the couch with a blonde hair man next to her wearing a red suit holding Ria's hair cross of them a young blonde hair girl wearing a pink dress was tipping so tea, and finish it off a grey hair woman dress in a French maid uniform. Who turn to Issei and the ours "hello lord Issei, lady veronica." The maid said

"sister Grayria, hello." issei said bow but keep his eye on riser "I see we have guests. will I think riser needed to keep his hand to himself." issei sound angry but trying to keep his cool.

"Grayria how are thing, brother doing well?" veronica asked get hyper from see Grayria.

Grayria look at the twins "yes he do well and lord riser this over stepping his right." Grayria turn to riser who was shock at the site of veronica and issei, he got up and walk to veronica.

"well I see him bride has got a group of lovely girl of Riser." riser said making issei close to lost it.

"Brother you got lady rias please leave the white dragon alone she the red dragon sister." the young phoenix said making riser back down and issei look at her.

"oh ravel. I did not see you there." issei said making ravel mad that him.

"you idiot. you need to keep up with things, *sigh* I don't know what my mum was thinking making me your bishop?" ravel said which making all the people in the room turn to issei expect Grayria and veronica.

"yes ravel is my bishop." issei said only to got riser to pull him up be his shirt.

"you little shit, who do you think you are, take my sister." riser shouted in issei face.

"it a trade between our family you get rias, I got ravel." issei said.

Grayria dislike people who try hurting issei or veronica "riser put him down NOW!" she said making everyone in the room shake in fear. riser put issei down " if you do that again It will be your life no one hurt my king's little brother."

"riser your wedding will be in two days and rias you will be go." issei said making all the girls and kida surprise, as he said that riser looked at issei.

"last you see that this wedding is good if all devil's, you may have riser sister, dragon how be we both get wedded at the some time." riser said trying to make issei happy.

"it a deal but we hold it at the Gremory castle, and may I invite a friend of mean?"

"yes to both, good bye. ravel you may stay with your king." as riser said he despaired.

"Issei!" rias and veronica shout.

"what do you thing your doing?" rias asked "you are sell your sister" rias start cast her magic at issei but was block with issei hugging her out of no were.

" issei, you plan on fighting riser on the wedding day?" Veronica asked only of issei to nodded

"yea and tell the full devil's that riser has break a pack between Devils and dragon." Issei smile about it but rias was confused about the pack.

"what pack are you talking about?" She asked.

"in dragon laws say if a one dragon of my family wish to marry a dragon from Grayria family, the dragon from my family would have to fight ever the head dragon or one of it siblings, to shown the Grayria family that the dragon of my family not a weakly. So the law applies here because I marked you as my sister so he going to have to fight me. And if he refused to fight him, his punishment is ever pain or death. The only way he win is knocking me unconscious " Issei said making everyone happy.

"ok I will let it go." Rias said. When rias was finsh Grayria looked at issei getting out a bit of energy.

"issei I want to know why that stray is doing here?" Grayria asked trying not to get angry.

Kuroka looked at issei 'you need to tell her' Say with her eyes only of issei to sigh.

"she my rook and-." Issei scratch the back of his neck. "Well she my kitty, so if you got a problem with it go look in my room at home there a report of what really happened." He said Grayria nodded knowing that issei would not break the rules so lightly.

"I will be take my leave, I hope see you all in 2 days." Grayria bow and left.

"ok what the plan?" Rias asked her red Dragon brother.

"Well first could you make Asia your bishop she got sacred gear twilight healing." He says only of Asia to look at him.

"how do you know about my sacred gear"

"easy I can feed energy really easy and a sacred gear of your level is a bit hard to miss." Issei smiles to Asia and pat her head. "So rias are you willing to take Asia in to your family?" Rias nodded to this. "Good. Now we all needed to get ready for this 'wedding'. My group let go, rias I going to let you deal with your group, so make them the best looking team ever." Issei finish, teleporting yuuma, Kuroka and Veronica all back to his house.

"What did you leave that young dragon back there?" Yuuma asked.

"because I'm limited to 6 pieces like I got you, ravel, Kuroka and Veronica. You know Veronica white dragon my queen, Yuuma your my fallen pawn, Kuroka my black kitty rook and ravel is my burning bishop and I may have a knight who traveling right now. So I only have one pawn left to use. Ever way my pieces are all mutated pieces." Issei said got out his sleeping wear out. "You can sleep in my bed or go back to your rooms." he says got in to his sleeping waer and got in to bed, the girls undressed and get in to his bed veronica on his right, yuuma on his left and kuroka with using issei legs to sleep on. with the girl was in his bed and a sleep he put kuroka up his front, let out his wings he warp them the girls make a shield to protest them and fell a sleep himself.


	12. let guess

hi sliver here. can you guy's and lass's guess who issei friend is the one who his protesting and who do your guy's and lass's guess who his unknown knight is.

the first one who guess right first gets a shout out.

oh and from one to ten who you guys and lass's think going to kiss issei first?

kuroka.

yuuma.

Sona.

Rias.

Aisa.

kiba.

koneko.

Ravel.

Veronica.

or she unknown


	13. Chapter 11

Talonsen has started helping me out as my beta reader, check out his fics

* * *

The day had come of the 'wedding' of Riser and Rias alongside Issei, Ravel, and Veronica, an event that entirety of devil society had been expecting tersely for a long time. Members of all the high class families had come to the public wedding to see the long awaited union of famous Gremory and Phenex clans. Issei was waiting in his changing room with Veronica and Yuuma.

"What the hell Ise?" Yuuma asked trying to understand just what he was doing as he dressed in a well-tailored black suit and brought his boosted gear out. "Why've you brought out the Boosted Gear? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Yuuma was worried about Issei as he was one of the only high-class devils to wield a Sacred Gear.

"He's going to be fine lotus, Issei is strong and even if someone were to try to attack him, he's got a group of girls who are willing to help him and he is ranked first alongside me among the young devils. He's even got a fan club of devils who'd do whatever they could to join or fight with him." Veronica said walking out of the room. "Now come on Yuum, let's go and get ready for my sister's wedding." She said making Yuuma follow her.

"Well, I think it's time that you wake up my friend." Issei said as soon as they left, causing his right hand to glow and a black dagger to appear.

"Yes, it is time. But what are you going to do with my gear Red One?" The voice asked only for Issei to throw the dagger into air. But rather than fall to the ground it started to glow and transform shape, taking the form of a humanoid figure.

"I will keep it for you Black One and when you need to hide again come and find me. I will keep you safe again like I have for the last 10 years." Issei then walked to the door, but stopped as he had a thought. "Remember I always keep my promises, especially those to my friends… even if they're dragons Gods." He then finished walking out, leave a young looking black haired girl wearing a deep purple dress.

"And I will keep my dragon knight of the endless infinite." The girl smile and disappear.

* * *

Classical music filled the grand hall, devils from all types of households had come to the Gremory Castle for the wedding between the two great 'Pillar' houses. Waiting to see the joint wedding of Riser to Rias and Issei to Ravel.

Rias and Issei were in the hall talking about what the Red Dragon Emperor had planned. "Let's hope our brother's here or I'm going to have to break the wedding myself." Issei joked making Rias chuckle.

"Oh he's here and ready, but if things don't go as planned do you have a backup plan?" Rias asked only for Issei the smile.

"B plan is all ready to go. Let's just say a friend of mine is at this party and she's a little pissed off." Issei replied drinking his brother's best wine. 'Three bottles of demon fire wine, which takes up to 20,000 years to perfect.' In fact, Issei and Rias were drinking Sirzechs' full collect of it.

"Brother's going to kill us for drinking all his wine." Rias said downing her glass of said wine before Issei pored her more. But then he then saw Riser at the wedding alter and start heading there himself.

"Time to go, Rias." He said putting his arm out so that he could escort Rias to the altar. 'Ddraig tell Veronica to standby.' The great dragon nodded in response.

The music started playing Wagner's 'Bridal Chorus' as two began their walk to the altar. They could see Riser standing in middle of altar stage, Ravel next to him, too her right was Veronica and Rias' group all wearing red dresses and Kiba in a red suit. As soon as Issei and Rias arrived at the stage Issei deployed his dragon wings, making the entire room fully aware of what he is.

"People of the underworld I, Riser Phenex welcome all of you! Today is a great day, the day of the wedding between two great families! Today Riser will wed Lady Rias from the house of Gremory and his sister Ravel Phenex will wed the Gremory 'Dragon Lord' Issei Gremory!" Riser greeted the guest, only to be interrupted as the doors that leaded into the halls blasted open, sending one of the doors flying toward the alter. In a flash Issei summoned his twin light swords and slashed the door to pieces before it could even get close. As the dust and debris settled a little girl revealed standing in the doorway wearing a deep purple dress with black long hair, her face showing no emotions.

"Stop, the wedding." She said making Riser rage.

"You! Who do think you are little girl?! You think, you can stop Riser?!" Riser begin to summon fire but Issei put his hand up in front of Riser stop. "What are you doing Gremory?" Riser asked but Issei did not replied to him, only looking at the little girl.

"What are you doing here Ophis?" Asked Issei acting all surprised.

"Red Dragon you are going to follow the dragon way, fight the phoenix to see if he is worth something to your family." Ophis said, Riser was about to reply but Issei cut him off.

"I'm sorry 'Dragon of the Infinite', I forget our ways… forgive Me." Replied Issei as he bowed to Ophis.

"You, are forgiven. Now show this phoenix what the 'Red Dragon of Destruction', can do." Ophis says making Issei smile and point his swords to Riser.

"Riser if you want my sister, fight me in the dragon ways! If not the dragons' rights say that I can punish you and the punishment will be that you're forbidden from ever going near Rias you asshole!" Issei shouted.

"Very well Red Dragon Emperor, Riser will show you what he can do. But when this is done I will be taking your mate the Silver Dragon Empress, Veronica Gremory and your title. You filthy half breed!" Riser shouted only for Sirzechs finally step.

"Riser if you call my heir a half breed again… you will be executed. Issei you are within your rights to follow the dragon ways we are in your homeland, so the fight for Rias and Veronica Gremory will begin." Said Sirzechs to which Issei and Riser nodded.

* * *

The battlefield that the two high-class devils where sent to was a giant chess board (the same one from the anime) while the whole party was set to watch the fight. Rias was fearing that Issei was going to loss but Yuuma, Kuroka and Veronica knew Issei could handle Riser, but what no one knew was Issei what had planned.

"You ready Riser!" Issei shouted to Riser who stood atop one of the giant king pieces.

"Riser is always ready to shown a low-class devil his place." Riser said smiling condescendingly.

"Begin!" And as soon as Sirzechs shouted that the two charged at each other with high energy blasts. Riser laughed as he hurled a fireball at Issei but he used his Boosted Bear to block all of Riser attacks.

[Boost]

"Hay Riser, I think you need to step it up your attack, are weak compared to my usual sparing partner… Sirzechs!" Issei said mocking Iiser which just in rage he even more.

[Boost]

"YOU DARE TO MOCK ME YOU LOW BRED FILTH!" Riser shouted launching a whole barrage of fireballs at Issei, only for them to be deflected, causing smoke to well up.

[Boost]

"Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!" Shouted Ddraig from within the Boosted Gear.

The smoke cleared and Issei was revealed in a red suit of dragon-like armor. "You idiot you really think you're ready to face me Riser?" Issei said, shocking Riser at the sight and energy coming from Issei. The party attendees watching were also shocked at the site of Issei in his Scale Mail armor.

"Oh, what's he up to?" Sirzechs asked Veronica, who had walked next to him.

"[Dragon Breaker]. My brother is going to use his Dragon Breaker." Veronica said, as Sirzechs looked at her.

"What is this 'Dragon Breaker'?"

"Just watch you're going to see it in action." Sirzechs turned back to the fight, only for his eyes to widen.

―Back to the fight.―

Issei was glowing red and green as he changing his form to that of a red armored humanoid dragon (just think of Tannin but smaller). Issei let lose a roar so loud and so powerful that the people watching at the party could feel his power which just kept building up. The Red Dragon Emperor then looked at Riser, who had lost all color from his skin.

"Time to die!" Issei roared in a demonic voice as a bright light appeared in his dragonic claw forming into a holy sword, but not just any holy sword, it was one of the fragments of Excalibur. The Excalibur of Destruction. All the devils who watched the fight were shaking in fear, a devil wielding an Excalibur, one of the most powerful weapons the church has is in the hands of a half dragon and pure blood devil. (Talonsen's Note 1: I have questions about how a pure blood anything is also half something else?)

"What are you?! That sword should be killing you just by holding it!" Riser shouted launching countless fireballs at Issei only to be by blocked by the humanoid dragon.

Issei then held the sword and began an ominous walk towards Riser and summoned Phoenix Slayer. "Riser… time to die for what you've done. Breaking the dragon laws, trying to force my sisters to marry you, and for using Ravel to kill me 3 years old. As one of the Gremory dragons I sentence you to death." Issei take the two holy sword and sliced Riser in half before proceeding to dice him into smaller and smaller pieces… Riser was, without a doubt, dead. Issei roared again and begin to transform down into his normal form before flying back to the party.


	14. Chapter 12

**whiteman97 you are the winner.**

* * *

Issei got back to the party, only to be greeted by fearful looking people, Veronica, Rias, Ravel and Sirzechs all walked up to him. "I'm back, like the show?" Issei asked with a smile only to get slapped around the face by Veronica, which left a red hand print.

"Issei you're a monster, how could you do that and not feel a thing? You were supposed to stop and make him fear you, not kill him. What?" Veronica asked crying why her brother killed Riser.

Issei looked around to see the faces of his team, fear was the only thing he could see, he turned back to his sister. Issei looked down to the floor. "Killed him? I killed him because of what he's done. Kidnap, rape, assaulting people a number of times… he killed peoples for not addressing him as Lord Riser and you think that I'm a monster? I just saved our sister of a life with a man who only saw her as an _object_! He tried to use our dragon ways to feed his own greed and lust! One of the reasons I took Ravel in was because Riser was going to marry her off to a different family, just stay in they're good graces and you think that I'm a monster?!" Issei looked up to Veronica with tears in his eyes. His own sister, the only real family he had beyond the Gremory, and the person he loves the most. Was calling him a monster. Veronica saw her brother crying but before she could say anything, Issei redeployed his wings and flew away.

"ISSEI!" Veronica shouted getting ready to go and get him, only to be stopped by Rias. "Rias, get out of my way!"

"No. You're only going to make things worse." Rias said hold the White Dragon Empress. The Gremory heiress then turned to Issei's group. "Yuuma, Kuroka go get him." She ordered. The two nodded then flew off after their King. Veronica at the time was crying into to Rias' shoulder,

'What have I done.' Thought Veronica to herself.

* * *

Issei was about 3 miles away from the castle with a fallen angel and black kitty standing near him.

"What do you two want?" Issei growled.

"We came to keep you company." Yuuma said walk up to Issei with Kuroka beside her.

"Yeah, what Vali-chan said was uncalled for~nyah. You just saved a lot of people for that fucker. Rias, Ravel and all of the girls, but what Vali said calling you a monster. If anything, you're a hero~nyah." Kuroka said trying to cheer up her love.

Issei looked at the two in front of him, they were smiling. He started think about why the two were trying to make him feel beater.

 **[Son, I think Veronica was out of order. But you did just kill a man and were happy about it. You know that taking a life is not easy and may have scared Veronica.]** Ddraig said making Issei cheer up a bit.

"You guys are the best." Issei said putting on a small smile. At the time Ophis was watching the young dragon and his friends and decided to find out and if Issei was ok. "Ophis? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the Dimensional Gap?" Issei asked all confused.

"I… am returning to my new home, your soul and heart." Ophis said making Kuroka and Yuuma get in to a fighting stance.

"And what gives you the rights to be in his body~nyah." Kuroka hissed.

"I'm not losing my only family again, so I'm willing to fight even you." Yuuma said making a spear of light.

Ophis put out her hand with a magic circle getting ready to cast. "I, Ophis the Dragon God of the Infinite, claim the dragon Issei Gremory as my protector. Do you take the title of Protester of the Infinite?" Ophis asked only for Issei to put out a black dagger.

"I, the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei, take the title and will protect you with my life." Once Issei said this Ophis turned to dust that the dagger absorbed. The dagger then glowed red and black for second as the blade turned from black to a dark red. He then brought the dagger to his lips and kissed it. "Welcome back." The dagger glowed once again and changed its form back into Ohpis who proceeded to hug and kiss Issei, making the two black haired girls jealous.

"ISSSSSSEEEEEIIIIIIII!" Shouted Yumma and Kuroka. As the Fallen Angel threw her spear and Kuroka cast some of her spells at Issei, he started running with Ophis in a princess carry.

"Issei stop running so we can deal with that thief!" Kuroka shouted, lunching a blue fire bolt right in front of him, the bolt hit Issei in the back and sent flying… right into a rock… Issei kept holding to Ophis.

"Kuroka, you idiot! You hit Issei! Are you trying to kill him?!" Yuuma said running to Issei's side to see if he with ok. "Ise are you ok?" The young dragon nodded but was in quite a bit of pain.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just forgot how strong Kuroka was." Said Issei as he started getting up while hugging Ophis. "You ok Ophis?" she nodded, "Good. Kuroka shoot but next time finish the job. let go Ophis." The Infinity Dragon nodded and turned back to her dagger Sacred Gear form. Issei grabbed Ophis and charged at Kuroka, moving so fast that Yuuma couldn't see anything more than a blur and sent Kuroka in to the ground. "Sorry, but you've been a bad kitty." Issei said as he pat Kuroka on the head. "So you're going to be sleeping in your room for to next four days and Yuuma will be taking your place." He said as he smiled darkly.

"Well Yuuma you're in for a rough night~nyah." Kuroka chucked.

"What do you mean?" Asked the Fallen Angel little seared.

"Oh, just that your sleeping in my bed tonight and Kuroka's going to sleep outside like a good kitty." Issei said looking at Kuroka with scary eyes and smile. Then he just turned around and walked out. "Come on we're going home." Issei continued to walk back to the Gremory Castle. The two girls looked at each other and smiled, then ran to their King… only of him to stop. "Walking's going to take a bit of time." That said he brought out the Boosted Gear.

 **[WELSH DRAGON! BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Ddraig shouted as Issei started glowing like he did in the fight with Riser and shouted, "Dragon Breaker!" as he turned into his humanoid dragon form, the girls looked at the new Issei and felt the power of him. Issei knelt down and held his hands out.

 **"Hop on."** Dragon Issei said. The two got on issei hands only of him to put the girls on his head.

"Issei I can see the castle from here." Yuuma said taking in the view. Kuroka was looking for a way down and slipped onto Issei nose.

"Issei I needed off!" Kuroka shouted only of Issei to set off into the air. "This is not off." The neko screamed only for Yuuma and Issei laugh.

 **"We'll be back at the castle in three seconds."** Issei said going that fast speed.

* * *

―Issei POV―

Yuuma, Kuroka, and I all made it back to the castle, let's just hope Veronica calmed down a bit and Reval can forgive me for killing her brother. As soon as we got back to the hall, it was empty of people. "Okay. It looks like I may have scared a lot of people?" I said and my two girls nodded.

"That's an understatement." Yuuma and Kuroka said in eerie synchronous.

"Okay, then let go to my room." I walked out to the main door, only for it to open and reveal Grayfia standing there.

"Welcome back Issei." Said Grayfia as she walked to me and the girls.

"I'm back big sis. Where's Veronica, Rias, and the others?" I asked, Grayfia gave a small smile.

"Your friends are in the guest room; Lady Rias is waiting for you in the training room and your sister is in my room with Sirzechs. I know why you did it, it needed done by you or someone else." Grayfia said with her smile.

"Well I was waiting ten years for the chance to kill him for what he's done." I said which caused Grayfia hug me "Grayfia?"

"I think you're going to be a grand King, just try a keep your anger under control and you may just get a new Pawn." Grayfia said making me go blight red.

"G-Grayfia I said no to adding her to my family, she's my brother's Pawn and your friend-now-daughter!" I shouted as my Rook and Pawn looked at me funny.

"Who's she talking about?" Kuroka asked, a bit annoyed about it.

"Oh? You haven't told them about Ruby?" I shook my head. "Ruby is my friend's youngest daughter, she is around Issei's age and she and Issei trained under me. She got the title of the Little Red Reaper." Grayria finish causing Yuuma and Kuroka to look at me.

"Ruby is a little hyper for her age and every time I see her, she keeps trying to hug or fight me." I said only for my instinct to kick in. "… she's here isn't she?"

When I said that rose petals fell from the roof and a red scythe came down in front of my face and I moved out of the way of it. A little red hooded figure was in front of me and she had a giant red scythe in her hands. The hooded figure charge at me and I sidestepped, but only just missed the blade of the weapon. She keeps trying to slash at me, so I moved back and waited for a chance to fight back.

"Yuuma I need a light spear." As I asked for a spear Yuuma formed one and threw it to me. I then backflipped and grabbed the spear before starting to fight back. After about five minutes of fighting I grabbed the figure's hood and threw her to the ground and the hood came down showing a small girl with black and red hair and sliver eyes, she looked about 14 years old. "Do that again and I break Crescent Rose."

She stops lashing and I let Ruby go so that she can get up. "So did this show you that I'm a good Pawn for you Red dragon?" Ruby asked as she put her hands on her hips and smiled cheekily.

'Sometimes I can't deal with this girl.' I thought to myself.

 _*sigh*_ "Ruby let me introduce to my real pieces this is Yuuma my Pawn, she a half Fallen Angel and Devil. This is Kuroka my Rook/Bishop, she a Nekomata and former Stray Devil. The two are a lot stronger that you are, Yuuma is a six-winged Fallen Angel and Kuroka is a master in magic, Senjutsu, Yojutsu, and close range fighting. So, the two of them are on a higher level then you little miss Red Reaper." I said walking past Ruby and headed to the doors. "Kuroka. Yuuma. Follow Grayfia to your rooms and get some sleep. Ruby go to your room to and we _might_ talk about you being my Pawn, in the morning." Walking I ordered the girls to gets some sleep.

(time skip 20 minutes Gremory training room)

I pulled the door to the training room open to see Rias at the opposite side of the room, sitting on a bench wearing her school uniform.

"So, you finally came." Rias stood up and had a look of anger.

"Yeah, Grayfia told me that you were waiting of me." I said as leaned back against the doorframe and looked at my sister. "So, what do you want?"

Rias walked towards me a bit. "I need to know. What are you and are you a threat?" Rias asked all angrily.

 _*sigh*_ "You know I'm not a threat to you or the others… as for what I am." I closed my eyes. "I'm Issei Gremory the adopted son of Zeoticus and Venelana. Also, I am the twin brother of Veronica Gremory and the younger brother to Sirzechs and Rias Gremory. But I'm also a half Dragon and Devils, who is seen as a monster by my own family and most Devils because I killed a cunt devil called Riser and my power is only little off from one of the Satans. With a little work, I could probably kill God and all the leaders of the three factions." I finish. when I opened eyes to see Rias go pale.

Rias took a step back. "You're that strong?" I nodded, "What chance have I got to take you down if you go out of control?"

"You, about 50/50 chances if you and Sirzechss teamed up but I can't go out of control because Ddraig would knock me unconscious before I could. But if you and Veronica fight me about 75%." I said walking over to Rias. "But the only way I will ever fight my sisters is if you two attack first or if the two of you try to war between the three faction." Stopping in front of Rias I stopped and kneeled down.

I closed my eyes again waiting of the punishment from my sister, but to my surprise she only started petting my head.

"Good boy." Rias said making me growl in happiness. "You're not a monster. You're the Gremory Red Dragon and my cute and strongest Pawn other than Veronica." she smiled. "Listen Issei what you've done today has shown the other Devil families that you are a lot more powerful then you let on, so some Devil women may try to get close to you and knowing our dad he may ever try to marry you to some young Devil." Rias start to think to herself and I looked at her

 _*BA-BUMP*_ 'Wait what's happening?' _*BA-BUMP*_ 'My heart is beating faster?' _*BA-BUMP*_ I leaned closer to rias and slow closed my eyes.

"Isse-" I cut Rias off with a kiss on the lips. _*BA-BUMP*_ pulling away I looked at Rias whose face was almost alight with her blush.

It took a few second to take in what happen. "Rias I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing." I started to panic but Rias hugged me "Hum?"

"It's ok. Issei I was planning on kissing you anyway. It just shows that you're growing up. One day you're going to find someone who means the world to you, so when you find that person don't let them go." Rias said making tears form in my eyes. I turned my head to Rias' neck and bite down on it. "Ohhh!" Rias' let out a moan, feel my warm energy going through her body. "Issei~." I release my teeth from her skin with blood dripping. The place I bit Rias now has a small red dragon symbol.

I feel a little warm feeling in my heart. "Ok. I just fucked up." I said while giving out a nervous laugh.

Rias was rubbing her new marked neck. "What do you mean you 'fucked up'?"

"I may have just mark you as-." Cutting myself out. Rias looked at me with a confused face.

"Come on what have you done?" She asked and I shook my head. "Please? I promise you that I won't get mad." Sighing I cave in.

"The mark you have is my mate mark. OKAY. I have just mark my older sister as my second mate!" I shouted. Rias heard what I just said and smiled.

"So, who the first?"

"Veronica. She's my first mate. Do you remember the day you walked in on me and Veronica kissing?" Rias nods. "Well before you came in. I bit Veronica on her neck and a While Dragon symbol appear on her neck. The funny thing is that Ddraig and Albion told me and Veronica to kiss that day and form what my sister told me her mind went blank and then the same thing happened to me. Next thing I know you came in and I'm on top of my half naked sister." Rias started to giggle.

"Oh, so I'm your number two? Well I didn't know you was starting to make a harem?" Rias joked. "I will allow it, but only if you keep it a secret from big brother. So, whose going to be in your harem?"

 _*sigh*_ "Rias I'm not having a harem. And to be honest I'm happy with what I've got. If there are girls out there who love me, for who I am then I'm all for it." I smile, "But I'm not going out of my way to make girls fall of me." I finished. Rias just kept smiling, she takes my hand and the two of us walked out of the training room and headed to Grayfia room.

* * *

 **Sorry of the lack of upload. me and talonsen have had thing going on.** **but I plan on going writing more in the next few days/weeks. and hope you lads and lasses are liking the story at this point.**

 **here the plan of now I what you the reader to pick what happen next.**

 **1) issei and veronica to fight in Ch 13. to see who the up dragon.**

 **2) issei and veronica make up and have a fun date. :)**

 **put your choose in a poll and I will pick which once happen and in 3 days I put which has be done**


	15. Chapter 13

**Sorry from the wait.**

―Hallway leading to Grayfia room. Issei POV―

Rias and I started walking to big sister Grayfia room. "What am I going to say to Veronica?" I asked, still thinking that Veronica was angry and upset.

Rias looked at me and pet my head. "Everything's going to be fine. Veronica was a little scared that's all… you also scared me with that power. Just how long have you even had that power?"

I looked away from Rias and down at the floor. "My **[Dragon Breaker]** is a downgraded version of the **[Juggernaut Drive]** , which Veronica and I took over three years to get right. It's an ability that can only be use in **[Balance Breaker]** , sort of like an "overdrive" which lets me use roughly three times more power than the normal **[Balance Breaker]** can safely output. But Ddraig and I have to be in the right mind set, I can use **[Dragon Breaker]** only two time a day, but if I use it more than that my body fall to shock and I pass out for a time." Rias looked shocked about what she just heard.

"Issei." She said softly as we kept walking.

"Also, I may have two Sacred Gears. Boosted Gear you know of," Rias nodded. "I also have a knife Sacred Gear that houses a powerful friend in it. It has the power to create a wide range of thing and change its form from a knife to a giant dragon. But the down side to it is that I can't use it without turning off Ddraig and it forces me to blackout after using it, also its a God-class Sacred Gear that was make by the Infinity Dragon, Ophis, herself and she lives within it." When I finished Rias' just looked at me with a face pale with fear.

"You have the Infinity Dragon Ophis living in you and you never told me or the others?" Rias asked in shock.

"Yes. I haven't told you or the others because I know if people find out about me and ophis, it could start the next Great War. The only people who know about this are me, Ophis, Ddraig, and just recently Veronica, Yuuma, Kuroka and now you." I didn't look at Rias while I said that, I only looked at the floor.

"How long have you had Ophis?"

"Ten years so far, keeping her safe until she's ready and fully healed."

Rias and I fell into silence as we continue to walk to Grayfia's room.

―Time skip 10min outside Grayfia room. Issei POV―

Once we were outside Veronica's door I took a deep breath and knocked… only to hear someone say "enter" at the same moment and I opened the door slowly as they said that. The room was large, with painted red walls and against the far wall was a king-sized bed where three people sat. Veronica sat in the middle with her Sacred Gear out while Grayfia and Sirzechs sat to either side of her, trying to stop her of crying.

As Rias and I walked in to the room it didn't take long for the three to look at us. Veronica look at me with tears in her eyes, it looked like she was ready to break out right there and then.

'Sis…' I walked over her and she kept her eye on me.

I raised my hand as if to slap her full force and she her closed her eyes while bracing for it. I made my move, but there was no noise. I saw Veronica jump in shock when she feels something on her lips. Sirzechss, Grayfia, and Rias were just happy and shocked at my action of kissing my own sister on the lips.

"The next time you call me a monster. I'll show you that I'm not." Smiling I let Veronica go and I could see her blushing and looking down.

Sirzechs was the first to speak up. "Well that surprising. Issei care to explain why you just did that?" he asked. I looked from him to Rias then Grayfia then back to Sirzechs.

 _*sigh*_ "Thanks to Ddraig and Albion changing me and Veronica into Dragon/Devil hybrids, our hormones have been affect that makes us a bit attracted to each other… sexualy… so we kiss just to keep it in check. And form the looks of it Veronica likes kissing her own brother." I smile cheeky which made Veronica blush little harder.

Sirzechs and Garyfia just look at us and smile. Rias on the other hand walked up to us and hugged both me and Veronica. "It's about time you two get back together, seeing the two of you fight is something that makes all of us sad." Rias says with a big smile. "And by the way littlie sis, Issei this my dragon too so you're going to have to share him."

Veronica looked at me then Rias who moved a little a bit of her hairs to show out her new red dragon mark on the right side of her neck, then she looked back at me. I give her a little smile. "So Issei marked you to, did he?" Veronica ask with a little red blush.

"Yeah I marked Rias." I said getting everyone in the room to look at me.

Sirzechss was the first one to ask. "What mark?"

"The Red Dragon Mark that Rias and Veronica have are my dragon family mark." I say, 'Sorry big brother I lied little about the marks, they're mate mark not kin marks.' In the back for my mind I feel bad for lying but if he or someone else finds out about the mark, we may get disown or thrown out of the Devil Faction all together.

"So, if I try to marry out Rias to someone else?" Sirzechs asked.

"It'll be a repeat of what happen to Riser and also I'm willing to keep my sisters safe until they pick who marries them. So if you or farther try to marry the two of them off. I will even fight you brother!" I shouted that last part and flame burned out my body and release some of my power and take out my Boosted Gear and Excalibur, which made Garyfia, Sirzechs, and Rias back up a bit.

"Issei how did you get that weapon?" Garyfia asked.

"Clam down." Sirzechs said trying to calm Issei down. "Issei are you listing?" I put my sword little to see what Sirzechs was doing.

"What?"

Sirzechs put his hands up and says. "What are you going to do with Rias and Veronica?"

I deactivate my weapons. "If it came to it I would take them as my own but that's the worst-case scenario. They need their freedom to choose and if they find someone then more power to them." I said smiling but that looked Sirzechs in eyes. "But if you, dad or anyone try to force them I will not hold back, I swear that. I, Issei Gremory the Red Dragon Emperor and Protector of Infinite, will keep Rias Gremory and Veronica Gremory safe from and all hardship until my death. And destroy all those who would bring harm to them." As I finish my oaths Sirzechs and Grayfia looked at me with a shocked look.

"Infinite?" Sirzechs asked. Rias, Veronica, and I all gave a look of fear. "Issei by chance do you somehow know Ophis?"

I looked away from him. "I don't wish to talk about it."

Grayfia walked over to me and patted me and Veronica on the head. "Ophis can you hear me?"

My right Arm started glowing black and a bright light lit up to room and once the light faded Ophis appeared on my back hugging me. "Yes… I can." She said emotionless. Sirzechs and Grayfia were surprised by this. "What, do you wish to talk about 'Strongest Queen'?"

"Are you planning to use my younger brother?" Grayfia asked trying to get some answers.

"No. I… am not using him. I only wish to get my silence back in the Dimensional Gap but now the Red Dragon Issei Gremory offered me a new home more than ten years ago and so I continue to stay with him until he says otherwise." Her grip tightened a little to show that she was staying put.

An idea pop into my head. "Brother do you have one of my special pieces?" I asked, him nods and pass a Bishop piece with two wings on it sides. "Ophis are you willing to become a member of my Peerage and if so-" before I could finish she grabbed the piece and placed it to her flat breast and absorbed it then 8 purple dragon wings came out of her back with red line going a cross them. "I… am Ophis the Dragon of the Infinite and the newest Bishop of the Red Dragon household." Me and everyone in the room were surprised by what she'd just done.

"Um… brother? Is it just me or has Issei just tamed a Dragon God?" Rias asked, and Sirzechs could only nod, Grayfia was holding her husband's arm as the amount of power in the air was actually scaring her. Veronica just jumped at me and grabbed my arm.

"Issei how many Dragons are you going to take in?! This is the forth one, you cheat!" At this point I could only laugh at how things went from me and my sister fighting to a Dragon God joining my team, all I know is that life is one big rollercoaster.

―Time skip next day, school begins. Normal POV―

Issei was walking with Veronica, Yuuma, Kuroka, Koneko, and Rias around him getting bad insults of the boy. One brave soul came up to Issei.

"Who the fuck do you think you are." The boy looked like a second year with black hair and was a bit taller than Issei. The guy had two others with him.

"Yeah you just transfer in and now you think you can just take once of the great goddesses of the school. You're a useless piece of shit that's trying to be cool." He grabbed Issei shirt collar.

Rias and the girls were about to make the guys pay for trying to bully Issei but he just laughed and kicked the guy in the stomach. "I'm going to say this only once so listen up, these girls with me are mine. So if I find you or anyone trying to make a move on them I will not hold back. Do it make myself clear?" Issei asked but when no one replied. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" He shouted, getting a resounding 'Sir yes sir!' from the three boys before they ran out. "Firth day at school and people are already trying things."

Issei and the girls began to walk to the main school, Rias met up with Akeno and the two headed to their classroom while Issei, Veronica, Yuuma, Koneko, and Kuroka all head to their only class.

Once in class the Devils all take their seats only this time they all sat around Issei and talked about his "fight" with the three boys. "I would do the same for each of you if it came to it." All the Devil girl blushed and some people in the class who was listen to them were thinking what Issei was talking about. Aika Kiryuu, a girl who had befriended Asia her first day at school, as well as an open and proud female pervert, walked up to the group with the former nun beside her.

"Good morning everyone." Aisa said getting the group to look at her and giving a morning from all of them in return.

"What can I do of you Miss Kiryuu, Aisa." Issei asked in a noble voice.

Aisa blushed and Aika smiled creepily "Oh, I just came over to see how you were doing. After all you were just in a fight with one of the toughest boys in the second year."

Issei just sighed. "Well it was more a one-sided beat down then a fight. The only thing I did was show him who the real boss is." Issei said with a smirk. The teacher* walked in to the classroom and got everyone to be quilt.

"Ok class we have three new transfer students joining us to today. So please welcome them with open arms." As she I finished the door open and three young ladies entered the room and walked to the front of the class. One had short black hair with dark red highlights and a red cloak. The next long blonde hair which was tied in long curled twin tails and wearing a pink version of the Kouh High uniform. Lastly the smallest one of the three who had long deep purple hair and wear a purple dress with the Kouh logo on it. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

The little red reaper started. "Hello, my name Ruby Rose, I'm only 14 years old but I moved up a grade. My likes are cookie, color red and having friendly fights with my old spring partner. Oh, and I'm living with the Gremory family." Ruby finished with a small bow.

Next was the blonde-haired girl. "Hello, my name is Ravel Underwood I'm 15 years and my like are reading, cooking, small animals and the mythological bird Phoenix. The Gremory twins and I are old friends." Ravel finish causing most of the class to look at the twin with a surprise. "Just how many cute girls does that boy know?" The boys ask under their breath.

Lastly the purple hair started. "I… am Ophis Nightingale, 14 years old. I… like quilt places, sleeping and Red's* lap." Ophis finish and started walking to Issei's seat. While still looking out of the window Issei moved himself back a bit to let Ophis hop on to his lap which surprise the entire class with how Issei just let Ophis sit on him.

The teacher just looked at Issei and Ophis then to Veronica who just smiled at her. "Mr. Gremory how come Miss Nightingale is sitting on your lap?" The teacher asked.

Issei just put his arm around Ophis and pulled her in as she fell asleep. "Ophis sleeps a lot but she's pretty smart, so I made a deal with the head master to let Ophis sleep, so long as she's with me. I'll keep an eye on her and if she needs help with tests I'll teach her." he said continuing to look out the window. ruby and ravel waking to two seats in the back of the class next to Veronica and class started.

 _[Ophis can you hear me.] Issei asked Ophis through their Sacred Gear._

[Yes, why do you wake me?] She said.

 _[Just checking if you're okay. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up once break starts.] Issei finished and Ophis fell back to sleep._

 **[Son did you feel that power that just entered the school?] Ddraig said.**

 _[Yeah, Holy Swords. What the fuck are the Angels thinking.] Issei said really pissed off._

―Time skip lunch at ORC room―

Issei and his Peerage were outside the door that led to the ORC room. Knocking Issei opened the door when he heard an 'enter' and saw Rias sitting on the coach closest to the window with her Peerage standing behind her. Acraoss from Rias were two people wearing white robes, one had blue hair and a two-handed bastard sword while the girl next to her had long chestnut tied up in twin tails and a one handed katana. Issei's group looked at what was going on.

Rias was the first to look at Issei and his group "Welcome back." Rias said in a clam but quietly piss off voice.

Issei looked at the two priest and the two looked back only of the chestnut one to jump up and point a finger at the dragon twins "Ise! Vail! what are you to doing here?" She shouted making everyone in the room look that the two.

"What Irina? Irina Shidou?" He asked and she nodded. "How long has it been? 11 years now?"

* * *

 ***If people can think of a female name of the home room teacher it would help.)**

 ***Ophis calls Issei "Red" or "Red One" this is her nickname for him.**


	16. Chapter 14

**(Sorry for the wait. Silver the snow wolf.)**

"What, Irina? Irina Shidou?" He asked and she nodded with a familiar smile. "How long has it been? Eleven years now?"

Issei and his team came into the room, Ravel and Ruby stood behind the priest's while Yuuma stood next to where most of Rias' Peerage sat. Issei sat middies of the couch, Veronica on Issei's right side and Rias was on his left, each hugging one of his arms.

Ohpis and Koneko, with her nekomata ears and tail out, moved to sit on Issei's lap.

Irina just look at the Red Dragon Emperor. "Issei what are you doing?" she asked with a shocked expression.

Issei was about to explain only for Ophis to speak up first. "I'm, sitting with my friend and protector." Said the Dragon Goddess in her typical emotionless tone as Koneko snuck in.

"I'm sitting with my new big brother." Koneko said warping Issei arm around him and Ophis. Then Rias and Veronica both hugged Issei as well.

"I'm Issei's queen so my place is by his side." Veronica explained.

"I'm Issei's old sister and King so it's my job to look after him even if he dislikes it." Said Rias, both pulling him in closer.

The other girls all smiled at the scene but the two exorcists were shocked by what they just heard. Yuuma then stepped up making the Church Duo look at her.

"My king is only let them do thing like this because most of the girls here are members of his Peerage. I, myself, am a Pawn in his service. My name is Yuuma Amano and I'm one of his childhood friends." Yuuma bow acting like Issei's maid. "Let me introduce you to Issei's team, first the two girls behind you. The young girl with the black and red hair is Ruby Rose a handpicked member chosen by the one of the Four Devil Kings, Sirzech Lucifer himself, she was pick to be a Pawn like myself." Ruby bowed and smiled towards the young holy sword wielders. "Next to her is the only daughter of the Phenex household is Ravel Phenex, one of the Bishops in the team." Ravel gave a small curtsey. "The black-haired woman with the cat ears and tail is Kuroka Hyoudou, one of the last nekomata and a master in the arts of magic, Senjutsu and Yojutsu. She holds his Rook Piece and a Bishop Mutation Piece from her previous master." The exorcists turned to Kuroka who was sitting on one of the window ledges looking out to the sky. "The small girl on Issei's lap with the purple hair is Ophis Nightingale. The second Bishop in the Peerage and a dragon, just don't ask what type, but she's very close to Issei." Yuuma finished and Ophis replied with a little nod.

"You forgot about someone." Said Issei only for Yuuma to blush.

"Oh, sorry I forgot Issei's Queen. Lady Veronica Gremory, one of the Gremory's Twin Dragons. high-class devil princess and the White Dragon Empress. She holds joint first place with her twin as the most powerful people among the younger devils." Yuuma said.

Irina began to sweat after hearing that one of her oldest friends was a devil. "Is what she said true?" Veronica only nodded. "So, I been friends with a devil all these years. Oh God please forgive me for my sin." Irina started to pray causing most of the devils in the room to grab their heads, but not Ophis, Issei, or Veronica.

"Irina what I'm going to say is important so listen. When we were kids Veronica and I were only human, we weren't devils at that time." Issei said only to get a smile from Irina. Issei then fell silent for a minute. "Our parents were killed ten years ago." He says making the whole room fall into silence. Veronica and Rias hugged him even closer.

Irina and her partner just look at him. But the blue haired girl spoke. "So, you give up your humanity, just to become a devil?" She said and draw her sword. "If so I can send you to your parents and God may even forgive you." What happened next terrified Irina and all the devils.

"What did you just say?" Said Veronica in a cold tone.

"I said if he wishes to-" blue girl was cut out by Veronica release a great amount of power and as she said just two words.

"Balance Breaker."

 **[VANISHING DRAGON! BALANCE BREAKER!]**

A bright light, lit up to room and only it cleared, Veronica and the blue haired girl were gone. The only sound heard was glass shuttering. All the people in the room looked towards the window closest to Rias' desk only to find a huge gaping hole in the wall. Issei was the first to move. Running to the hole and deploying his wings, he flew off into the sky to find his sister flying in the air wearing a revealing suit of armor with a sword at her left hip and two holy type guns*. Veronica was just hovering there looking towards the ground, Issei flew towards her and he could see the blue haired exorcist on the ground in an impact crater. Issei looked back at his sister.

"Wow, haven't seen that on you for a long time. You look beautiful in it." He says appreciating her appearance in **[Balance Breaker]** while fling next to her.

The people who were left in the ORC building rushed out as well only to see the bluenet in the ground and two flying dragon armors in the sky. "Oh my god." Was the only thing Irina could bring herself to say because of the powerful coming off the twins. A split second later bullets rained down from the sky shooting the blue haired girl. "Xenovia!" Irina screamed. Only for the dust to clear up and show a red barrier around Xenovia.

"You finally calmed down?" Issei ask as the two dragons dropped down. Veronica nodded putting her guns away and disabling her armor while Issei did the same. The barrier that Issei put up disappeared. "Asia can you heal her please?" Issei asked and Asia ran to the injured exorcist and begin to heal her.

"She was lucky." Said Issei getting everyone to look at him. "She was lucky Veronica only used her guns, if she used her magic everything in a four-mile radius would have just 'vanished'." He said. Veronica only looked at the injured person getting healed by Asia.

"Next time she steps out of line. Heaven comes crashing down." She said before walking away back to her house.

Irina was shocked by what her friend said. "What happened to her. Speak devils what have you done to my best friend?" Irina shouted getting ready to attacks Rias.

Rias was about to shown this exorcist who she was messing with but Kiba and Issei step in swords draw. "Attack my master and we will kill you on the spot." Kiba said coldly sending shivers down her.

Issei pulled out his Excalibur and started boosting, Kiba and Irina just looked as him. Causing the pigtailed young woman to ask. "Issei that sword?"

"Yeah, it's just what you think. An **[Excalibur]** given to me by the archangel Gabriel herself." Issei claim caused Irina down to drop to her knees.

'Lady Gabriel give one of the **[Excalibur Fragments]** to a devil.'

"So, you're an Excalibur user?" Kiba asked causing Issei to nod. "Good, _now let me destroy it!_ " He said before attacking the sword at full power. Issei switched took a battle stance and quickly defended himself as Kiba took swings as him.

"Kiba stop!" Rias ordered but her Knight refused to list and kept up his attack. Only to get into a sword lock.

"You're pretty good." Issei said smiling, he was enjoying himself. Kiba smile too actually having fun fighting against one of Hell's top fighter.

"Yeah you to, I haven't had this much fun in a long time! But I need to destroy that sword!" Kiba said losing some of the psychotic edge to his voice. Issei remember something he read once when he was looking at a report about Rias and her team. He read that Kiba was the last survivor of the 'Holy Sword Program.' And the people who ran it 'Valper Galilei.'

"Kiba, how about I make a deal with you."

"What type of deal?"

"Stop with your quest to destroy the Excalibur… and I will tell you the name of the person who ordered the killing of you and your former comrades of the Holy Sword Project." Issei said getting Kiba to stand down. He nodded his ascent to the deal. "The bastard you are looking for is named Valper Galilei."

For a moment Kiba just stood still. "Thank you. Now I know my target."

"Valper works for the fallen angel leader Kokabiel." Xenovia said barely standing. Issei looked to Xenovia rage building up.

" _ **Kokabiel?**_ That fucking bastard killed my family and destroyed my humanity! If he's your mission then you have no chance in beating him if it's just the two of you!" Issei said and everyone (sans Ophis) looked on in fear of the Red Dragon Emperor's rage.

 **[Divide, Divide, Divide]**

A blue energy wave came out of nowhere. Veronica came running to the group of people. " **Issei!** " Veronica shouted out getting Issei to look at her. "Can't I leave you for ten fucking minutes to clear my own head without you going into a rage. Irina, Xenovia you two are going to be living with me and Issei's team. I just got off the phone with Gabriel and she's coming over to check on you." She then grabbed Issei and left.

* * *

It was about four or five hours since the fight with Kiba before both exorcist showed up. Issei was at his house in the shower cleaning himself up and remembering what had happened today.

'First holy swords and two exorcists, now Kiba's on a hunt for Valper Galilel and now I'm on the hunt of Kokabiel.' Stopping to think for a minute about what happened to Veronica. 'Veronica rarely gets angry, is it what Xenovia said, _*sigh*_.'

"I need break form all this. Maybe I should sleep alone tonight." Issei said getting out of the shower and putting on a pair of blue shorts as he walked out wiping his face dry. As he got out bathroom he opened the door only to find a little red riding hood about to grab the door that just opened. Ruby jumped a little too, surprised at Issei coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Ruby, were you about to take a bath?" Issei asked but Ruby was unable to reply because she was gawking at Issei's develop chest muscles. He wasn't ripped like a body builder rather he was toned like a swimmer or martial artist, and ruby was blushing at the sight. Issei was confused by Ruby's reaction, or rather lack there for of, because normally she replies rather quickly. "Ruby?"

She snapped out of it when she heard her name. "Yeah I am. Sorry for staring at you." Ruby apologized, only for Issei to pat her head.

"Do you want to take one with me? We haven't talked in forever and I really want to know how much you've changed over the last two years." Issei said only for Ruby to grab to Red Dragon Emperor and drag him into the bathroom.

―Time Skip 10 Minutes―

Ruby and Issei were in the bathtub. Issei was the first in and Ruby with her small body sat in between his legs with her back to his chest. Ruby was loving her time with Issei because in the past the two were extremely close, just like a real brother and sister.

"So, Ruby how have things been, I bet Grayfia's been pushing you to your limits?" Issei asked while relaxing and enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Not so much actually. After you left to go and train was when Lord Sirzech had Grayfia start to train me in different things like how to cook, clean, and how to make clothes form myself." Ruby said putting her hands on Issei knees.

Issei was surprise to find out that his sister-in-law had been showing Ruby the basics of household work. "Sound like wife training to me? I bet Grayfia plans to get you ready for marriage?" Joked Issei.

"Yeah, she has." Ruby said causing Issei to look down at her again. "I asked her to teach me how to be a good wife someday." Ruby started crying a bit.

"After you left no one else who Grayfia trained would talk to me! All I got was the cold shoulder out people! 'You're too young to be fighting in Rating Games.' 'You think your so much better than us just because you had a fight with the Red Dragon King and lived. You can't even cook so why do you even think you can fight.' All the boys in that group kept trying to sleep with me, so I ended up attacking them after one of them said that you're a half breed." More tears fell and Issei hugged the little reaper. "I hate them some much. You were the only person who would even take the chance to get to know me. _I love you Issei Gremory!_ " Ruby said only to cover her mouth, Issei look at the 'young rose' who he was holding in his arms.

"Ruby… I need ask you, is this love like with brothers and sisters or love like that between men and women? Because I'm going to be honest with you. I see you as my little sister." Issei said showing his true feelings.

Ruby only looked down at the water in front of her listening to what the devil-dragon was saying. "I love you so much… even more than brother and sister. I… the reason why I keep attacking you is because that's the only way I can show my true feelings." She said only for Issei to pull her in close.

"Ruby I love you too but you know I have, and can't believe I'm saying this, a small harem. I think it would be better if you try to find someone else. I can't give you the type of love you deserve." Issei said releasing some of his own tear.

" _No!_ I'm not letting you go again! I only just came back by your side and I'm staying even if I'm not a part of your Peerage! _I'm staying._ " Ruby said holding Issei arms.

Issei's Boosted Gear triggered and a red pawn appeared in his hand. "I, Issei Gremory take Ruby Rose. As my Pawn and return your souls to the underworld." Issei said put the pawn piece into Ruby's chest. Her whole body started to glow red.

Ruby felt a rush of power go through. "What is this new power? If feel like I could burn the world." Ruby smiled at the new power she had.

―POV Issei―

We started to get out of the bath. Ruby started to put on my red shirt. 'You cheeky…'

I came up behind Ruby and tapped her on shoulder, she turned with a confused face. I pointed to the shirt she was wearing. "Oh sorry. It's just that I forgot to grab my pajamas and most of my clothes are drying or being washed." Ruby blushed.

I chuckled. "It ok. I just find it funny that my new Pawn is stealing my things already. At least Kuroka waited a week before she started taking my things." I smirked and Ruby lived up to her name, her face was the same color as a ruby.

"Sorry master." Ruby apologized and began to take off the shirt. Before she could take it off fully I grab front of the shirt and pulled it to cover the younger girl up and button it up about three quarters of the way up.

"Oaky finished." I said giving Ruby a good look up and down. "I gotta say that you might just be one of the cutest people I know." Teasing her a little while getting dressed myself.

About four minutes or so latter we got of the bathroom and headed for the stairs. On the way, I take the chance to look inside the living room to see who's in then. Kuroka and Koneko was watching the TV some show about cats and what looked to be an American rocker, Kuroka was dressed in a black dress shirt covering most of her assets but still revealing a lot of skin. Kuroka was wearing one of my red shirt that was more than a bit big for her so it covered her well hiding her panties and some of her legs. The two were hugging having a bit of sisterly time together. Yuuma was in the room to reading and was using the headphones I got her about two days ago, listening to music. She was wearing a full set of red pajamas that hung on her perfectly. She was sitting with Veronica laying down using her lap as a pillow. Sis was wearing nothing but her panties and a halfway button up shirt shown out more skin then Kuroka was. Ravel, who decided to live will the rest of the Peerage, was wearing a set of Ruby's pajamas which were all pink, coving all of her up but were a little big on her though they were a little big on Ruby too. But no sign of a certain red head.

"Hey girls?" I asked getting most of the girls to look at me but Yuuma who was either to into her book or the music was blocking his voice. "Have any of you see Rias at all? I need to talk to her about some things."

No one knew where she was until Yuuma spoke up. "Upstairs in your room with Sirzech." She said without even looking at me.

"Thanks Yuuma. Well girls good night I'm going to talk with Rias then I'm going to bed." With that I started to walkout but then stopped after remembering something. "Veronica, Kuroka you two are going to have to sleep in your own bed tonight." Both girls look shocked by what I said. "Just for tonight. I need to lone time to talk with Ddraig and Ophis about Ophis staying with me." I said and got a nod of understanding form the two. With that I walked out and up the stairs with a little rose following behind me.

―POV Veronica―

"Was it just me or has Ruby grown stronger I the last two hours?" I asked only of everyone to shrugged and when go back to what they were doing.

 **[Little one I think Issei may have add the young reaper to his family.] Albion said which made sense.**

 _[Makes sense. Could it be that she told him about her feelings for him?'] I replied. But then a I fault a new power in me._

 **[Sorry for coming in with out permission.] Ddraig said*.**

 _[So what my brother done now?]_

 **[Nothing he only added the young reaper to the group and had a little moment together.]**

 _[What type of moment?] I wonder._

 **[The two had a little cry together hearing about what happened to her in the past. That's all a little cry and hug.] Ddraig finished.**

 _[He's probably going to let her sleep in his bed tonight. I'll allow it. But tell him if he tries anything on Ruby so I can punish him.] I told Ddraig only to get a laugh and an 'only get it.' From him. [Thank you. Papa-Ddraig and Mama-Albion have a good sleep. Love you.]_

 **[Love you to sweetie.] Ddraig said sweetly he has a soft spot for treating Veronica like the daughter he always wanted.**

 **[Have a great night little one and good night honey.] Albion said in a motherly way.**

 **[Same to you dear.] The two dragons then fell to sleep.**

―Back with Issei. POV Issei―

Ruby and I were outside my room as I moved to open door, but just as I put my on the handle I felt Ddraig disappeare. 'Probably giving Veronica a run down of what just happened with me and Ruby.' I continue to open the door and find Rias and Sirzech sitting in my room. Rias was on the bed and Sirzech was using my computer chair. The two stopped talking and look at me and Ruby.

"Issei it good to see you." Sirzech stood up with opened arms. I walked over and hugged my big brother, it was rare that people got to see Sirzech and I hug.

"Yeah good to see to you too. So, what brings you here?" I asked as we release each other.

"Rias has told me about the two holy swords use and about who gives you that sword. So Kokabiel is the one who killed your birth parents?" He asked, I only nodded. "It's ok. I got given word that he's planning on starting a new Great War. I need you two and Sona to stop him. I know I'm asking a lot of you with this but I can't step in to stop this, if I try he could use it as a sign of attack on the fallen angels and start the war out with it." Sirzech said then idea pop into my head.

"He's not just attacking devils." I said getting a confused look from the two. "He's attacking devils _and_ dragons." Sirzech was surprised by this. "This area is a shared area between devils and dragons, remember, I'm classified as a Dragon King and there is the Dragon God Ophis as well and I don't think that any or even _all three_ Biblical Factions wish to go to war with the dragons, let alone their god, after the last time dragons started fighting?" I said making Sirzech smirked at the idea.

"Yes you're right I don't wish to fright the dragons…" he cut me out and closed his eyes. "Holy energy, fallen angel leader class Kokabiel at Kouh high! You two go stop Kokabiel now." Sirzech ordered causing us to bow and run downstairs.

"Girls it's go time. Kokabiel's at the school. You've got three minutes to get ready." I ordered and all the girls stood up and used magic to changes clothes from sleep wear to school uniforms. "Let's go." Me and my team rush to the school.

* * *

 **Sorry for the rushed story but I hate the first past form this arc it take too much time to get to get going.**

 ***The gun Freed had and for the armor it looks like Rias' dragon armor but white.**

 ***If you are wondering how Ddraig is talking to her and Albion without Issei being near. It's because she and Issei are linked by the dragon mark she has so both dragons can talk to each host without their hosts being close to one and another.**


	17. Chapter 15

PoV issei

my peerage and I got to kouh only to find sona outside put up a barrier around the school.

"sona have it looking?" I said quickly catching my breath.

"Not good we have seen 3 people in there. One priest, some psycho swordsman and a 10 winged set fallen angel." She reported.

"that fallen angel leader class third strongest in the Grigori group. Kokabiel the fucking crow was to start on the Great war again." I said in a rage. my power was slow building. " guys don't like him get to you. He may try using tricks or lies to win." We started walking the door in the barrier which sona made so we can get in and out. Veronica and the other keep walking to the door, but I stopped next to sona. "Sona if something happens to me. Promise that you will keep my family safe and keep Veronica form going into depression or doing something stupid."

"I promise, but you better not died out there remember we are technically in engage and I do not find a new Fiancée." She said blushing I came up behind her and bite her neck a small dragon seal was on her left side of her neck. "Issei what did you just do?" Sona Moaned.

my teeth had sona blood on them. "Welcome to my family your third mate I have." I walk out only to turn back around. "Let get a long my little water dragon." I ran out through the door to catch up with my team.

with sona

"miss President what did that man do to you?" A white hair boys around my age came next to the sona.

"nothing that concerned you Saji." Sona said In her normal tore but smile

"with is feeling like a dragon was just have." Saji said

, "Do you know who that man was?" She asked

"No I do not but he needs to keep his hands off thing that is not his," Saji said

, "well that man is the devil King Sirzech young brother and myfiancée." Sona said left Saji shocked

"wait for your fiancée but how? You said if someone beat you at the chess they get the rights to marry you." Her queen Tsubaki said.

"we been engaged for 6 years now and it was before you came into my Service." Sona gives one for her rare smile.

back with me and my team.

My team lead by Veronica came up to the track and field practice ground. I don't go with them because if thing gets out of head I have time to ' **Dragon break'** and fuck him up.

I was going top of the new school watching the sense that was in front of me.

I could see and great magic seal on the ground and two people working on a ritual. And one of the biggest ugliest mother fucker I have ever seen on a stone throne in the sky. Kokabiel.

"So you finally came. Good, now I can finally finish what I came to do." Kokabiel Said

my girls were on grounds getting ready to fight. "Why have you come here? You know if attacks us will piss off a lot of people?" Veronica shouts at Kokabiel keeping her emotions in check.

"Oh, I know. I even know who you are Veronica gremory or should I Veronica Hyoudou blood daughter of the man who killed Jesus Christ and mother from a clan of dragons slayers!" He said with a smirk trying to get under Veronica skin, but I had no effect on her.

"Oh thank of telling my secret of me." Veronica laughed. "I already know my family's history. My and Issei parents are past dragon slayers but killing Jesus that a new update just me to live up to." Veronica said action her divine dividing.

"Oh, you're the White Dragon Empress? Oh, this is going to be fun." Kokabiel Used used summoning magic and open gate only of the dog of Hades. Cerberus came out. "Meet my pet." Cerberus attack the girl of all them only to Dodge.

Yuuna forms 20 light spears and Kuroka makes 200 blue fire balls and got next to each us and lunch they 'hell spears' combo attack. It landed a clean hit. But the attack did not stop Ruby launch herself at the demon dog with her scythe sacred gear. (This sacred gear special abilities is called soul rip. Means physical nothing and most magics can not block this weapon.) she changed that speed that even a high-class knight would find it hard to track. Slashing deep into the beast back and sides in under 1.25 seconds blood thrown out with Ruby having her back at the demon dog. I only have one thing to say 'never fuck with little red hood. She looks cute do under that a trained killer.' Lastly, the dog started to burn in an under control hell fire. ravel used one of her Phoenix forbidden spells. ' Chrysalis ash' one spell ravel loves to use this spell burning a people very soul. Then the dog was eaten by a giant black snake. Ophis had 3 snakes a round her eating the dog like it was a snack.

Kokabiel And two ex-priest were shitting then self. "You just take down an s class like not thing who are you people. Your not devil, yo- yo- your demons.' valper Galilel Shouted only to be cut be Kiba with a new type of sword, holy and devil sword and xenovia next to him but not Irina.

"you're finely dead. Your next freed." Both swordman and woman change at the psycho priest and cut him down with only two slashes. One of each other.

rias and peerage just arrived to the fight. Just then my phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Issei is me." The people who called me was my uncle Azazel.

"what up? It rare you call."

"I need to kill kokabiel he finds out about you and little vail secret," Azazel said made my skin go pale.

It was that a hear kokabiel laugh. "Oh I think everyone here needs to hear this a special you rias, did you know that Veronica and her brother are lovers." Everyone just froze. "Oh and also was I'm on telling secret did you know god dead?" He said only for me to start laughing so hard that everyone finally finds me.

"Oh, you fucker telling lies about God every you know that God could dead? Yea he physically can be killed but give time he comes back kicking. You fuck crow. Call you back going to kill him now." I put my phone on loud speaker. "You're on."

""kokabiel you are here and have been sentenced to death by Azazel the leader of the fallen angel. Trying to start a war is unforgivable. Issei kill him."" Azazel ended to call.

"sir yes sir." I gave a killer smile. Kokabiel summoned a light sword.

"come on I have to finish off what I started 10 years ago killing Your full family." It was at this point me and Veronica lost yourself.

I jumped off the building deploying my dragon wings and flew into the sky. Veronica was next to me taking my right hand as my boosted gear trigger. "You're the red dragon what are you not fighting to the death?"

"Remember what you said. The two of us are mate of life," i shouted at I pull Verointo a hug and put my boosted gear into the air. " **Dragon breaker.** " We both shouted.

I began to change into my dragon form but instead of two legs it was all 4 legs (issei can go full dragon or humanoid dragon at will. this form is a smaller version of ddraig.) I land on the ground roaring so strong to tree and school vanished. Lucky ophis put a shield around the two peerages. Veronica changes into her balance armor but it was not revealing instead is was a full set of pure white armor with two great dragon on her back and swords on her left hip. (The armor is the original vail balance breaker.) her power was more focus than my own. As we stopped glowing I lay down on ground and Veronica got on me just at the bottom of my neck and started to ride me.

Veronica started speaking in the mystical voice. "You have been sentenced to death. For all plan, you have made. Now end this."

as if on command I open my jaws and a black red flame appeared "' **heaven destroyer'"** I roared and the flame blast out with kokabiel in it destroy him and sona barrier at the same time with little effort. Nothing left not even ashes. Veronica disabled her armor but I stay in dragon form. She stays on my back hugging my neck crying. Crying the tears that should of be let out over 10 years ago. **"Sister let it all out. You have not once shed a tear of our past family. Even if you need to cry of millenniums I will stay with you."** I said trying to make my sister feel a bit better.

about 5 minutes later the other came over after letting Veronica and myself have a bit of much needed time.

I came out of dragon mode as sona and her peerage came over too. "I bet issei was the one who did most of the damage here?" She said to look around. (Let just say if you saw the anime with issei juggernaut drive it like that but much more damage and a lot of trees on fire.)

"sorry Miss president," I said was a bow. "But my order was to stop him at all costs. So I didn't hold back much." Sona group was shocked at the power I had. She slapped me on the face leaving a red hand painted.

"you jerk! you left me worried when you said, if you never came back. I don't want to lose my little brother." Sona cry holding on to me this got a lot of bad look of me and rias teams.

"it ok. I'm not doing even where, even time some. The thing if I did dead know ravel and ophis they would have to use a Phoenix tear or one of snake of power. Oh, and do forget Veronica healing abilitie. I could take a hit of Sirzech and lost an arm and Veronica healing it would grow back after about a minute or so." I said was my cheeky smile. Sona just wiping her tear for her eyes. Then she kissed me on the cheek. 'One step at a time'

"Ok, I will let you off this once. I need to start to repair the start." Sona said only for Veronica to do you click her fingers and the school was repaired. Everyone looks at her.

"what? issei had a lot of build up energy so I used it to fix the damage he did." Veronica said to hold her hands up. Rias started laughing then Sona and everyone else.

"You two must be the most unpredictable people alive?" Rias said still in her laughing fit.

"yea you maybe right be you love us all the some," I said opening a teleport gate back home.

time skip PoV issei

the next day was a bit rough day it only early morning and I can't even get out of bed. Oh, you what to know? It calls one silver haired girl laying on your left arm. A black haired cat on my right arm. Two girls one with black and one with red hair on top.

' Why is sona here? If ophis finds her place steal, she kills sona.' I said in the back of my mind.

'will not kill her.' ophis replied.

'Are you inside me?'

'...'

'...'

'Yes.' Ophis finally said.

"*sigh* girls time to get up we have school," Issei said woken most of the girls up.

sona was the first to get up. "Morning,~" Sona said yawning lucky she was wearing sleep wear. (One of issei red dress shirt.)

"morning did you sleep well?" She nods and got up and started to give dressed. "Sona that a room a cross to hallway please use that room to change," I asked blight red in the face.

"Nope. I changing right here." Sona said playfully stick out her tongue. 'It funny she only does this type of thing with it We are together. She must trust me a lot.'

then rias woke up butt fucking naked. "Morning issei~" she yawns.

"morning. Please get dressed we have school in 2 hours and I don't want to be late." I said. As she got up she looked around to see sona put My red shirt away wearing nothing but her underwear.

"Sona you know you're in a boy room? Why are you even changing in my brother room." Rias get up and used magic to get full dress. But as sona turn around you could see a blue dragon seal on her neck. Rias froze and then put hand on her mark.

"Issei? You marked sona?" She turned around her eyes was red.

"Sona my Fiance and I only marked her last night because I make a promise to stay alive."

"Wait, fiancé? How long ago?" Rias calmed down.

"6 years," Sona said full dress. "6 years of keeping it a secret."

"Wait wait wait. You're saying that Issei manages to beat you sona the unbeatable chess player at chess?" Sona nodded.

"Well it was the game take 13 hours to complete but we stop halfway because-" Sona was too embarrassed to speak.

"She fell asleep." Rias and sona turn to me as I finally got out of bed. "She fell asleep so I did what Grayfia teach me to do. So I take her up to her bedroom and put her to bed, but at the time sona was had problems sleeping so I slept next to her to help calm her down. About 3 hours late she wakes up. I told her what I did luckily sona mum followed us to see if I don't try anything to her. Then your mum asked if I wanted to marry her before I could answer sona said yes to it." Sona blush red. "Then about a week later we were engaged but I asked if we can keep it a secret until we have our first rating game."

Rias was surprised about this. "Are you ok with Issei have a harem?"

Sona looked at me. "I'm ok was it he treats me like an equally just like with all the members of his harem," Sona said walking out of the room. "If you're late, issei I'm going to make you sleep at my house of a whole week." She then closes the door.

it was just me, rias and two fucking heavy sleeper girls. "I'm going on to try and wake those two up. So go on a head." I told rias she can go which she did but not without kissing me on the cheek. Then walked out of the room.

"Hi Kuroka, Veronica. I tell you something." I said get a little movement out the two. 'Sorry ophis.' Then ophis came out next me.

"it fine." She spoke Emotionless but I can feel emotional come from her. Happiness.

"me and ophis have a child," I said only for both Kuroka and Veronica to jump out of bed and get in my face.

"you have children already?"Kuroka asked then Veronica "with ophis?" She said crying.

I was finding it hard not to laugh but out of nowhere I heard something, I never imagined. My ophis was laughing. Laughing like a little girl, shown emotions. "Hahaha. It.. Ha funny. Seeing your... Faces." She tried talking but stop to catch her breath.

"her laughing And smile. Ophis your on your way to knowing what life is about." I petted her on the head getting a little smile.

"so the children thing was a joke?" Kuroka asks I nod to her. "Oh good for a second you fought you were being serious."

"No, I'm not having a kid until I finished high school. I'm not like you Kuroka." I said was getting dressed. Kuroka was bright red in the face.

"I have not slept with never one, I'm a Virgin! I been saving myself for you!" She said catching me off guard. But then she really what she said.

"wow. "me and sis said at the same time.

"ok. Sorry for putting you on the spot like that." I bow to my rook.

"Remember when 'you' said you will me have 5 kittens with me? "she said scaring the living shit, out of me. I nodded."well it going to 7 now hope you get big enough houses for them?" She smiles. 'Some times I wonder if the girls around me are more dangerous than the originals devil Kings.'

Start of school.

the class was long and tiring. history. learning about somethings that I could get two flying fuck about. But today was not just a class it was a pop test. The thing is that me, Veronica, Yuuma, ravel, Ruby, and ophis even Kuroka finished the test with in only 12 minutes and it was to last about 2 Hours. (I'm a fan of Rosario+vampire. So thank you ulttoanva. And not she, not a nekomata.) Miss Nekonome was surprised how fast we finished. "Mr gremory, Miss gremorys, Miss Hyoudou, miss rose, miss underwood. You can leave if you wish, oh and Mr gremory can you take miss nightingale with you please." She asks because once ophis finish the test and come to me and sit down on my lap and fell asleep. I asked Yuuma to hold her for me and put her on my back. We all left the class room. On the way out all the boy was shouting ever 'fuck you.', 'go to hell.' Or my favorite 'fuck you harem King pretender. just wait until I take all them girls and fuck them form myself.' Let just say the guy who said that got a knife close to the neck. not by me but my cute little red reaper.

"You say everything bad about my best friend I will hunt you down," Ruby said putting to knife back in her boot and walked out the room. what did I say 'never fuck with my little red.'

we had made our way to O.R.C club room to find only rias in the room. She was working on some paper work, she takes the time to look up and welcome us back that got back to work, my team and I sit down to take a break. Yuuma started reading a book about dragon that I got her for research. She was looking for the different types of dragons. Kuroka walks into the next room which was a bed room set up for if once need sleep or healing, and just take a cat nap and take ophis with her to sleep.

Ravel was surprisingly sleeping using my lap as a pillow, she only use to do this when we were younger I was about 8 years and she was 7 years ago around the time I take her in as my bishop. Her mum was the one who ask me to look after ravel because riser was trying to force ravel into marry a fuck up noble form a lesser family was once of riser's 'childhood friend' the guy was about 19 at the time, after hearing that one of my only friends with going to get married because her fucked up brother was only trying to stay friends with an asshole lolicon noble. I take ravel and destroy that noble whole family name on the same day. Let say that family nearly kill the lolicon noble for what he did. A fuck tons of half dressed nake photo of ravel and a few different children were find in his room. I personally nearly killed him myself but I let ravel decide what happened to him. 'Strip him of rank, titles and make him walk to prison though the wearing nothing but underwear and A sign saying "I am a no good pev lolicon." And on the day the noble with put In Prison and lock in with the bad set of inmates. Screaming was the only thing been hear that day.

Ravel stay with the gremory family for about 2 years after that and during that time ravel told me that she what me to trust she like my younger sister because her older brothers never take the time to play with her or try use her for they only gain. More of her family are assholes only her mother seems to care a lot more than all of them put together. The day I take ravel in is the day that I told The whole family that ravel is a member of the gremory family and if even one tries to take her back they got to kill me first. I say this at once of the devil's leaders meeting. The Lord of the Phoenix house was piss off with is and try to have me cast out, but his wife told him that she was the once who asked me to look after ravel. Then I told the Phoenix's house that ravel is to leave the Phoenix live under me until she becomes of age then she allowed her only evils prices. Which most of the people at the meeting supported me with it even ravel father did, but only if I protect and support her if needed. I promised him then leave And to this day I have kept that promise. Have could I not? ravel this my adopted younger sister.

Ruby all so slept on my spare lap the two of them use to argue a lot of time but now the two are Best friends.

Veronica was on the phone to someone and only just got out it. "Ok see you in a few minutes." She ended the call.

"Who was that? a Boyfriend?" I smirked getting a mad Veronica.

"No! You idiot that was Grayfia I was reminding her that open house is 2 days away." Veronica said blushing. "Why do I need a boyfriend with I have my brother and his harem."

"True." After said that rias look at Veronica with a not so much happy face.

but before she could speak a knock on the door happened. "Enter," Rias said. The one for the doors opened receiving two girls. Once blue hair wearing a kouh high uniform. And a chestnut twintail girls all wearing the kouh high uniform. "Welcome back you two." Rias welcomed both Irina and xenovia in.

the girls walked in to see me and two sleeping young teens using my lap as a pillow. I put my finger to my lips. "They only just fall a sleep." Irina and xenovia nodded and sit next to Yuuma who was reading. "So what can we do for the Church today?" I asked.

"who said we were member of the church even more?" Irina said crossing her arms, I only looked at xenovia.

"I got kicked out of finding out about God." Xenovia said with down cast eyes.

"I was planning on quitting after find you and vail, even way. Me and dad got in a to a fight." Irina said, I only give a smile.

"so what your plan?"

Just then rias got up and said. "Xenovia joined my household as a knight just only a few hours a go. I offered Irina to be my new rook but she said no." She frown.

Irina got up and walked over to me, then stood in front of me gripping some things in her hands. "I wish to join you as a knight of the red dragon family." She held out a whitely yellow knight chest pieces. The pieces it self-was radiating a holy and devil power. It was one of my special evil pieces.

"Irina how did you get that?" I was shaking.

"Your brother give it to me yesterday when I was sent to find you. I came to your house only to find a red haired devil inside, he told me he was your older brother. We started talking, I told him that I was an old friend of yours back when we were younger. What I find a beam of flames coming out of the school all most hit your house. He said that it was your power -." 'I was aiming of the house to miss hit other house I know my brother would have stopped my attack' "then pass me is knight pieces and said if I wish to stay with you ise and vail all I had to do was shown you this piece."Irina finish. I take the knight piece.

"you know that this piece is one of a kind? Made of not only by the system but also an angel reincarnation card. Joker. It can type a normal person into a half pure Angel and devil. Make them less effect by devil known weakness light-basic attacks and a allows that person to pray to God if said person wishes. Also, the person can use holy items without burning alive. I only made one and only I only have to make them. But unlike most prices your request. need to be human, a good heart and most importantly affinity of Angel." I finished everyone who was awake looking at me was shocked eyes.

Irina takes the price back and placed it on her chest. "I, Irina shidou give my life to the red dragon king issei Gremory. as his new knight, I swear to protect you and your family with my life." She said the rights and the knight piece changed color form whitely-yellow to a black red and dig its way into Irina's chest. Two big red Angel wings came out for her back.

Everyone even me was shocked of the sit of Irina new wings. Irina looked to her new wings, she was surprised at the color. Red not White or yellow but a light red color probably the devil power going though her body. "Well, this is some things a devil-angel, angel who can sin with out falling and devil who can use holy weapons. Man, you're going to be a force to fear Irina." Irina gave the biggest smile but that some fall short. "Irina you only that no turning back now? You're a hybrid like me a thing that should not be around. an abomination to God-" I was then cut by Irina.

"if I'm an abomination God can go fuck him self." Irina shidou the most Christian I know just told God to fuck him self. "All I wish for now this a new life with my new family." Irina finished and after that everyone in the O.R.C club come in was told wait happened and we got ready to do club actually.


	18. Chapter 16

POV issei

the O.R.C was next to the school swimming pool. I just going to say this it look like shit.

"the pool look like it has not been used in years. " I complained.

Akeno spoke up. "Well silly it has not been used since last year. Rias planed on let O.R.C clean it as a thank you to the student council." As she said that I take out my phone and gave sona a call.

"Bing bing* hello?" Sona pick up.

"hi dear. I just calling to see if you and the student council wish to join us as the school pool in about 10 minutes or so as a thank you?" I asked waiting of sona to come up with answer.

"it will only be me, tsubaki and Saji the rest of my group are doing their contracts." Sona replied.

"ok cool I better get on with cleaning. See you soon."

"yes see you." Sona ended the call.

When I turned back to find O.R.C was gone. I looked at the pool to see it was empty of water. "Ok let get you cleaned." I jumped down in to the pool with even getting changed. I used my magic to quickly get it done about 3-4 minutes everyone was wearing they swimming gear. Aria and Koneko was wearing the school swimsuit. Ruby was wear a red two piece suit was rose petals design on it. Yuuma was wearing a basic black one piece which suited her perfectly. Ravel have a pink swimming suit, she look cute in it. Ophis was wear a deep purple one piece, making her look cuter than ever. Kuroka and Akeno decided to wear a red two pieces with my dragon Mark each of the sides of the cups, Showing a lot of skin. Rias was wearing a complete white two pieces which fit her pretty good. Irina was wearing a black two pieces. Lastly Veronica was wearing a little blue one piece with my dragon Mark on the left side of it.

"You all look fantastic." I said then we all played in the pool. I asked rias if I could put up a barrier around the pool area so I could have my wings out. She let me allowed me.

About 10-15 minutes later sona, tsubaki and a white hair guy came over to the pool. Sona and tsubaki was wearing the some type of one piece a little purple which to my surprise sona's suit have a blue dragon Mark on it. "Hello everyone." Sona said as everyone reply with a hello or a hi. Me and rias walked over to as tsubaki left to play in the pool, we called xenovia and Irina to introduce they to sona.

"Well I will be the first the start. This is xenovia my second knight." Rias introduce xenovia to sona. "This is sona. My childhood friend." Xenovia bow to sona.

"Sona this Irina, my newly made knight and childhood friend back before you what." I said as sona nod. "Irina this is sona. She a high class devil and a old friend of me and Veronica, she helped me and sis out a lot back when we was starting our new life's." I introduce Irina to my Fiancé.

"it good to meet both of you. Especially you Irina I heard a lot of good thing about you form issei over the years. I hope you and I can get along." Sona held out she hand to get a handshake from Irina but Irina just pulled sona in the a hug.

"let get a long." Irina broke a part for sona.

"now then I would like to -" sona try to introduce the White haired boy but he started speaking.

"I'm Saji genshirou. One of lady sona pawn. I take 4 pawn to revive." Saji said action all cocky. "Form what I heard about you big guy, your some big time hot shoot?"

I looked at sona was a fuck off look, she get me a nod saying 'go easy on him.' "Issei Gremory high class devil. Top ranked out of young Devils and next in line to the lucifers throne. Also one of the twin heavenly dragons. The red dragon emperor." I released about a 9% of my power and he fell to his knees.

"have fucking powerful are you? Your killing me." Saji say trying to get up.

"issei that a enough. I think he learned his lesson." Sona said after she said that walked close to Saji. I sealed out most of my power and punch close to Saji face. And he piss himself.

"Sona I love you every thing, but he need to die or his scared gear need to."I said in a cold voice.

"what are you saying?" She asked I never killed anyone with out good reason.

"the poison king dragon or all so known as the evil dragon King. My and ddraig enemy." I said summoning my boosted gear. Everyone at the pool was shocked in the way I was acting.

"issei clam down. What happened?" My twin sister asked trying to clam me down but I then a summoned my second scared gear a black boosted gear ' infinity gear'.

ophis walked over and place her hand on my infinite gear. "You finally unlocked it. Now destroy that dragon." Ophis said as I punch Saji who did not fall to the floor but his seared gear trigger.

"come on I bet you can't kill me now. Oh Mrs red dragon, I'm going to show how much stronger I am then sona will love me and not you."Saji said trying used his gears lunching a line from it. I dodged the attack. "And you call yourself a dragon."

"issei kill him and his scared gear." Sona ordered. "And get back me pawn pieces. He doesn't deserve them." As she ordered I grab Saji arm and overloaded his scared gear and cracked it.

"now stay dead!" Ddraig and I shouted destroying the gear and a great soul appeared in the sky and tuck the form of a dragon.

 **"You think you can killed me ddraig?" The soul spoke. "Your weak and you know Albion loves me more, you incest dragon."**

 **["you leave my sister out if this. Your the one who left Albion and chase after different females. it was me and Tiamat who look after her and stop her from going on a rampage! 130 years you left her in pain! That ended with tiamat told Albion to mate with me and her. Vrutra"] ddraig anger I could feel it.**

"Vrutra your the one who made my dragon mother cry?" I shout my anger was the some as ddraig.

 **"Dragon mother? oh did Albion have adopt a child. I gest that make me your father then. As I am Albion ture mate." Vrutra laughed.** Veronica was shaking her blood this the some as Albion and she fear was being on veronica face.

but ophis step in. "Poison one stand down. You have no right here."

 **"Oh but ophis you know the law. when a dragon mate for the first time they mates for life. I was only trying to create more dragons from their race." Vrutra said only to get blasted with a ball of light.**

 **Veronica had her scared gear out. {"stay away from my mate and my son."} Albion the one who hates fighting was fighting her old lover.**

 **the blast of light only make him loss his balance. But then I began to unleash my black gear. two black snakes come out of floor and attack Vrutra and rapping out his wings. "How? How did you get ophis power? Your just a child."**

"Yeah a child that made a pact with ophis herself. ophis is only let me use this because I made a promise to keep MY FAMILY SAFE FORM PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Shouting i send off both snakes. "You are not a dragon King never more. Your snake food." Both the snakes eat Vrutra and Saji body that the same time. Once they finally finished eating, 4 blue pawns pieces dropped into my hand.

Before I could give them back I purged the leftover soul with in. "My sorry sona for killing Saji, but that was not him." I apologise to sona passing back her pieces.

"It was ok I had a feeling that Saji was not Saji, after what happened with kokabiel. He got a lot more forward and try asking me to break the promise and sleep with him." Sona said. "Now you own me a pawn. But that can wait let going play in the pool." She says cheerfully.

So the O.R.C and student council all play in the pool no more really bad thing happening, except xenovia graging me out to the supply room and trying 'practicing making babies' that was hard to get out, after using ophis power my body needs a good day or 2 before my body fully ready to use my normal powers. Lucky Veronica, rias, koneko, akeno and sona all came to find me and after a quick explanation for rias, After her told xenovia to follow the path she was.

"I can't believe you trying to have sex with my dragon. What was you thinking?" Veronica was going to town on xenovia.

"All I was doing was trying to make babies." Xenovia said getting a Veronica a bit pissoff her power was starting to build.

"Xenovia I'm going to tell you this so listen please." I asked getting not only xenovia attention but everyone in the room but not kiba as he was sitting drunk some tea. "I'm not have children until I'm finished high school! And right now need I'm worried about it tomorrow."

"and why your worries?" A unknown voice spoke then a magic circle appeared on the ground to the doors and out came two people. Sirzech and Grayfia.

"My King." Yuuma spoke and all most everyone kneel down. Except me, rias, Veronica, aira and Xenovia.

"who this?" Xenovia asked.

"You idiot that Sirzech Lucifer and his wife. One of the kings of hell." Irina said.

"he also my brother." I proclaimed.

aira have a big smile on her face be honoured to make my brother. Xenovia was surprise to meet the King of hell only on her second day.p

Veronica jumped to Sirzech and Grayfia give a bear hug. "I miss you. Big brother and sister." Veronica was giggling.

"I have miss you too." Grayfia said hug her younger sister in law. The Three of them break part.

"brother what are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"well to say thank you to all of you, for dealing with kokabiel. And I have so business to do here. And Like to khow how your new knight are doing. Sirzech said in a friendly manner.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you my Lord." Xenovia bow.

then Sirzech looked to Irina. "And you?"

"I'm doing just fine. My lord. Issei been kind to me and it all I need." Irina replied.

"good. I hope you two continue to support my young siblings?" Irina and Xenovia bow to my brother request. "Also I'm going to be sleeping over at your house issei, have a bit of brother time to together." Sirzech said, I just smile and nodded.

"I will be leaving for now. Please take care." Grayfia said and teleport out.

time skip issei house PoV issei

Well the time about 11:49 pm me and Sirzech are in my room after getting out the girls for the last 10 minutes. Kuroka trying to sneak into my bed. 5 fucking times. Rias companies that she can't sleep with out me but I told her that I need at least one night away from the girls. I been holding back. Veronica and ophis was the easiest to convince to leave. We are dragons so they knew the signs that I'm close to a accident. (I'm going to leave it to your imagination what he means.) I'm lucky that ravel, Yuuma and Ruby all sleep in they own rooms and sona agreed to sleep over only 1-2 time a week of my own sanity. The girls was out side my room and I gave they I last good night and closed the door and put a barrier it and Sirzech even put one up to. "Thank you." I said after heard a bang on the door. I was getting little piss with them. "Go to your own room now or your getting replaced with the other. Do I make my self clear. rias and Kuroka?" I heard a ok and walked over to my bed.

Sirzech was sleeping in a futon on the floor. "I guess that, they are all ways like this?"

"You don't know the half of it." I lad down my bed thinking of somethings. That I got up. "Hi move over a bit I'm sleeping with you to night." I told my brother and he laughed and moved over. We both lad down laughing together.

"it been a long time since we have slept in the same bed. I think the last time was 7-6 years ago?" Sirzech said trying to remember.

"Yea 7 years. I kept having nightmares about the that day." I said smiling. "I asked Grayfia if I could sleep next to you, she would say yes to it. Me and Veronica use to sleep in the middle of you two. We felt safe with you two." I said remembering the happy times.

"yes. You two used to follow me and Grayfia around everywhere after we took the pair of you to train. You came long way from a pair of Small children who just lost their parents, scared to talk to people or even go near them. To two of the much strongest young devil I known. You told me that the pair of you was starting from the bottom and work your way up. You was only low class of 3 months that to mid-class passing your test first time. Then only a month late devils of the low to mid-class came to challenge to pair of you. 367 people put in the hospital that day. The elder devil try to punish you two for harming they future generations and it ended up with three high class Devils nearly put on the death door step. I got to say. it only take you 2 years to reach high class and to get your only peerage set." He smiles patting me on the head. "I know choosing you to be my next hair was the best decision I made. Then I could not believe that Gabriel wanted to train you and also azazel. Your parents know the pairs of them. Your parents once told they had a dream. "Perfect peace and harmony between all three factions."

"I aim to keep that dream but only just the three faction but the threes factions and the dragon form a great alliance with would lasted for years." I said have a big smile on my face. We both laughed of about 3 minutes then fall silent not a bad silence but a clam relaxing one.

"issei can I ask you somethings?" Sirzech rarely asked me a question.

"what up?"

" It about the mark that ria and Veronica have. I seen once on sona." I froze up. "Each one happened at different colours rias red, Sona's blue and Veronica white but all the same shape, a dragon." he said.

"mate marks." I said. Sirzech look at me with a confused look. "The three of them have a dragon mate Mark. I'm the one who marked them. Veronica 2 days after the day you take us in, rias the day I killed riser and lies about the mark and sona was about 2 days ago with the kokabiel instead. I'm sorry I lied about the marks but I was scarred that you would see me different and that you would have disowned us or worst kicked us out of the devil Society as stray." I confessed. Sirzech only pulled me in to a hug.

"i all ready know about the dragons marks. I only wanted you to tell personal and to not be afraid to tell me about these type of things. But I respect the reason what you didn't tell me and also just to let you know I have stopped father of marrying out both rias and Veronica. The two of them are now free to choose who they marry." He just said with a friendly smile.

"I bit my sisters will be happy to hear that." We both closed are eyes and drifted away into a deep sleep.

Today was Open house day that my school everyone parents was coming to the school.

me with a sleepy ophis on my back, Yuuma, Kuroka, Ruby and ravel all walking down the road leading to the school. Rias and Veronica didn't come with us because rias wish to pick up Xenovia and Irina to make shores the two got to school on time. Veronica tag along with rias because she was a little piss with me about last night. Instead of me as a hug pillow of rias and Kuroka, Veronica become the pillow, lack of sleep. 'We going to have one short tempered dragon today.'

We all got near to the school seeing a lot of teens with parents around them embarrassing them. 'I fucking hope mother and father will go easy on me and sis today. Or even better please let me have Grayfia and zech be the one in my class.' I pray in the back of my mild but that was cut out with a female student shout.

"look it issei gremorys." A girl with pink hair shouted.

"you mean Big sister ria's younger brother?" Her friend shouted and a few girls began to look over to us.

"he with lady Yuuma the black angel beauty."

"And don't forget her step sister Kuroka, she sexy and pretty. I wish i could be like her."

"your two crazy you forgot the three new mascot of Kouh high. The blonde hair hottest ravel who else ever boy and girl wish to his and her was as a little sister."

"Or the cute rose, Ruby. You could just cuddle up with her all day."

"what about the quiet ophis she like a doll you could take everywhere with you and sleep with."

'some of the girls in this school must really like yuni?' "But were issei's princess? Veronica. With out her, issei may cheat on her." 'Ok I take it back they in to yuni and incest.' I shout in my mind.

me and my peerage decided to continue on to the school And handed to the class with them. As we got to class the girls and I did our only thing rose and ravel walked to some girls and talked with them. Kuroka sat down only to get boys and girls around her in second saying good morning and talk. Yuuma sat next in front of me and put on her headphones and readied a book. I would have taken my seat but three guys was sitting on my seat and around my dask. "Hi guys." I spoke get the guys attractive. "Could I got my Seat back please?"

one of them stood up. "We could but you got to hand over the cute on your back over to my friend here." He pointed to the guy in my seat to some blonde haird asshole I kicked three ago. "You see he had nothing but girls laughing at him because of you and now he depress about it, so I know you own him does you agree?" He said with a cocky grin.

I stood still for a few minutes getting it a think. "Ophis." She wake up getting me a sleepy look.

yawning she answered "Yes red?" Her was slow to wake up. I looked at her. 'She cute.' "Red can I go to sit with bird and reaper?"

"you can." I let ophis down and just before she walked over to Ruby and ravel, she gave me a small hug on the arm. "Ruby and ravel. look ophis of me please." I shouted over to them and got a 'Ok' of the pair as ophis walked over. After I know my little God dragon was out the way I turn to the some to be dead guys.

"You think your cool because your a gremory. Maybe I think everyone should known that your a nothing but a playboy using young girl of your only pleasure?" The blonde hair said.

"Yeap you got some pretty young women around you like koneko or Ruby." His friend with brown haired put as hand on my shoulder.

"So had about we make a deal." Blondey say getting me rally piss off. "You let me and my friends play with your little harem and we don't tell everyone about your relationship with your sister." He had his phone out with a image of me and Veronica kissing out the old school building. "So what it going to be?"

I just stood still, angry because i doesn't what to make a stance. 'Fuck!' I shouted in my mild trying to think of different ways to get out this. I was going to answer with a punch, but someone came in the class and saved me. "Hoo my god it Akeno himejima!" one of my female scrammed getting everyone to look at her.

akeno looked around to see me with a fucked off look and blondey group. she take my look as a ticking time bomb. ticking down as a fast rate. she pulled pass the people who gather around her and walked over to us. "hello." she said in her big sister voice. the blondey group began to action like my friend.

"hello miss himejima, what can we do for you?" blondey asked trying to look cool.

"I'm here to trying to find vail, have you seen her Ise?" akeno ask

"she with Rias. She piss with me because I forget to wake her up this morning." I replied.

Akeno just giggled. "Last time her got mad at you. you ended up at my house because she kicked you out because you called her a Binge Eater after her eat all your and her food that one time, when we was young." she warped her arms around me and pulled me in. The group in front of us who try to blackmail me and the full class except my girls was looking at us. "Oh and issei your mother and father are going to watch rias in her class and Your brother and his wife is go to came here. I bump into them on the way here." She said then looked at blondey phone he was holding. Been the best friend I could ask for, she used little bit of her thunder magic and sent it the the phone, making it shock the guy holding it and he dropped it on floor.

I putted up the phone and deleted the phone photos folder. "If you or your buddy trying to blackmail me or my sister again." I spoke in my democratic like voice. "I will personally send you to hell." I throw the phone to blonde. "Now got out of my site." When I said that all three of them ran past me and Akeno, then out the classroom door.

"You ok ise?" Akeno asked in her sister tone.

"yea I'm ok ako. Thank of the save, if you had not come along when you did, let just say he and his friends would on the floor and close to death doorstep." I replied, Akeno knew that I would have done that.

Short time skip 1 hour late.

History class, or should I say art class. Yes me teacher is doing a paint and crafting class to show out in front of the parents. The full class had to make or paint something. The parents stood at the back of the class and watch or recorded the lesson. Most of my classes started making thing out of clay, I was the only one who had not started yet. 'What can I make?' I started to think. And close my eyes.

A image of ddraig and Albion appeared in my head. The red and white dragons was laying down on a soft bed of grass in large grassland with a grand cliff side behind them with a waterfall, pouring it water in to a lake which was Crystal clear. The twins laid in front of the lake in circling themselves with they tails locked together and heads next to one another. Showing the love to two dragons share. With in the dragons circle body's, two young children one boy with brown hair and one girl with bright silver hair, laying a sleep holding hands with each other, peaceful sleeping with in they dragons protection wall.

I Snapped out Of my dreams with the teacher called my name. "ahh Mrs Gremory." Miss Nekonome said. "You never said you with in to art?"

i looked down at my dest only to find a painting of what I was just thinking of. 'With shit.' "I used to paint a little bit when I was younger but that was about 6 years ago." I said only for half of the class gathering around me.

"it so cool." A female classmate said with pinky hair.

"dude is look realistic. You could sell these for fortune." Motohama said.

i could only smile compliments from my class. Ruby and Ravel came over to see my painting. Ravel with the first to see it. "Oh sir issei, you started painting again?" She looked at painting. "It Beautiful. Sir Issei if it's not to much trouble for you, could you may do a painting of me please?" She asked a cute sly way.

ruby shouted. "If red painting anyone it going to be me." She protested. Sirzech and Grayfia walked over to my desk to have a look at the painting.

"issei." He called my name so I looked at him. "Is a masterpiece. You should be proud." I smiled. Until I looked at the camera he was holding. "Yes, I finally got a video of you smiling." My brother shouted with laugher.

sorry of all the time skips. Time skip lunch. Rias, Akeno, issei and Veronica.

issei take his paintings and what to show Rias and akeno.

"this is vary well made." Rias said holding the painting in her hands. Veronica and Akeno was also looking at it.

"issei the last time you painted, it was me and mother about 7 years ago." Veronica remember the painting her brother did.

Akeno was planning something of issei. "Ise." She asked and issei turned to her getting a 'yes' from him. "Well you Do one of me please."

"yeah I can. What type of painting do you wish?" As he said that Akeno got a perverted smile on her face.

"a complete nake." She said only of rias and Veronica to protest again it. Issei only froze up. The three top members of the school was now argue. Issei at the time only heard a boy shout 'A magic girl!' And completely shit himself.

issei repeated the wordd, rias Akeno and Veronica all heard him. As he ran out to where the mod was going. "Did you just hear him say 'magic girl' because if you did we have to follow." Veronica got a nod from rias and Akeno. "we better got moving. All three girls started walking to the gymnastics.

Pov issei.

i was inside to gymnastics main hall with a large number of boys take photos of a young looking girl dressed up as a magical girl. "Oh fuck." She was here. A woman who looked like a hyper 16 year old girl with long twin ponytails and purple eyes.

the mod form earlier was taking photos of her doing different pose. 'Why?!' I screamed in my mind.

 **['I feel you.'] ddraig said.**

'Last time we had to deal with sarafell was when she all most attack Gabriel because I stayed over at heaven for a week and forgot about sarafell's play day we planned.' I said nervously. Taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

"miss Shitori can you get out of that outfit please!" I shouted using a bit my dragon power to increase my voice.

everyone in the gymnasium looked that me.

sarafall also looked at me. "Issei?"

"yeah it me." I walked over the the stage she was use for her photo shoot. All,the boys was complaining about how I was interrupting they fun. I was getting a little pissed off. My eyes changed colour form brown to a dark crimson red. "Everyone here will leave now. Or im **going to have you all killed. Do I make myself clear?"** I spoke and without a reply all the boys fucked off running.

"issei why'd you have to ruin my fun?" Sarafall pouted. I signed.

"Sona and I are not in the best mood today. So as your brother in law, can you please change into somethings more normal." I said not left even room for her to complain. She looked down sad and changed into my school's uniform.

"you happy now?" She continued to pout.

i smiled and hugged her. "I'm sorry." I streaking sarafall hair. "And yes I'm happy to see you. You gotten a lot cuter than the last time I seen you." I complimented her.

sarafall bushes. "Am always cute." She pulled in me.

"still wish you got to me first?" I joked.

" idiot."

Veronica rias and Akeno all came into gymnastics to find me and sarafall hugging.

"SARAFALL leviathan!" Veronica shouted at sarafell.

we both looked a my sister as her eyes glowed yellow. We both let go of each other.

"sis calm down." I tried to clam but Veronica was having none of it.

"you come and try take my mate away of me?! I well not let you!" Veronica changed that me and sarafall with a pure white blade 'Excalibur Rapidly' she slashed the blade to us only form us to Dodge at a second moment.

"Veronica clam the fuck down." I tried to spoke to her but kept slashing at me and not even going of sarafell anymore.

"issei your a cheater. First you don't even ask me if you can have more mate, then you go out and get a fiancé without telling me and then after you take in Ophis out of no where and now your going after the Devils King! It like you don't even love me!" Veronica shout with tears in her eyes. I was shocked that she would ever say that.

then Albion spoke up. **{"young lady how dare you even say such a thing. You now full well that your brother love you."}**

"but he keeps picking up girl and he hasn't even touched me." Veronica said like a young child get told by they parents.

'what the fuck?' Me, rias and ako all through.

"he keeps saying I need to finded someone else, But I can't. I don't know if it the dragon blood in my veins Or my own feelings but I can't stop loving issei." Veronica cried. I couldn't take it.

"you know why I never touched you?" I spoke and everyone looked at me. "Because I didn't want to rush. We devil/dragons hybrid, we going to live for a time. Also are your the silver hair dragon of redemption. And am I the red dragon of domination. Your a createer and I a destroyer. I know I been holding back, but if I let that seal break I wouldn't be able to hold back." Veronica eyes widen in what I just said.

"so you mean then your doing this for my sake?" Veronica asked.

"not just for you but for all the girls in my life. I'm a dragon, a very overly protective one at that." I looked at all the girls around me." My job at a brother and a King is to keep you all safe." I said. "I'm sorry sis if I have hurt you." I bow to my sister.

Even all looked at me and Veronica and just smiled. Rias walked up to us and said. "man, you two are going to be the death of yourselfs." As she shucked her head at us.

me and Veronica just looked at each other then laughed. "I guess we are." I said and then Veronica.

"yea. your right we are going to be the death of ourselves." She laughed finded it hard to catch her breath.

we both slowly stopped laughing and locked eyes with each other and both started to speak. "We are the twin heavenly dragons, of redemption and domination, order and destruction, peaces and chaos. We shall stand by each other, to watch and to protect their mate in their time of need." We both finshed and hugged.

Suddenly Ophis started to speak. "The ancient dragons pack." She said as everyone else looked at her. "Congratulations, you two for getting married." And with that akeno, sarafall, ria's all looked at ophis then to me and sis.

"ophis, your joke gone to far." I said as ophis grinned like the little trickster she is. "The pack we just did was a promise to look after each other, then all." After i texplain to my friends. I walked over to Ophis. "Ophis?" I said and she looked up at me. "You know the punishment." She nod and kneel I put my right hand on her hair and grad it at full force and pulled her up to my face. "You have two options. One I reseal your powers." I started to drain her power and sealed within my infinity gear. "Or are you going to be a good little dragon and obey?" I said in a voice that no one not even Veronica had heard before. "Now pick." I shake her head violently. ohpis looked like she was in pain. She mumbled something. "I cant hear you."

"I obey." She says with tears in her eyes. "I obey, so please don't be mad at me." She cried. "Im sorry." I let my anger face go and replaced it was a smiling one.

"Now show your loyalty." I said as she hug me. "Good little dragon." I kissed the top of ohpis head.

Everyone was shocked in what they have just seen.

"what- " ria's started then ako.

"the -" and lastly Veronica

"fuck?" Then all said.

me and ohpis just looked at the others. "Oh yeah, you guys have not seen at side of me. Sorry for scaring you guy."

Veronica just looked at me really fucked off. "You jus-" I cut off Veronica.

"yeah I did just assaulted ohpis, but you try and put up with her jokes for 10 years And plus." I looked down at ohpis as she hold on to my arm and petted her head. " sometimes she gets out of line and as her protector, It my job to make sure she stay in line." I looked at everyone who was smiling.

"Ok I will let you off for now." Veronica said and everyone just laughed.


	19. I'm sorry

**Hi everyone silver here.**

 **i know I haven't been updating my dxd story for a time now.**

 **It just I can't think of what to do next with it.**

 **So here my plan I'm going to a new story.**

 **Same characters. Issei and Veronica as the main characters, Going through the dxd world together.**

 **But I what you the reader to vote on which idea to do.**

 **Issei and Veronica as half werewolf/Devils dragons.** **And ended up working of Gremorys was ria's watch dogs. The twins are rised by ria's as her pawns and bodyguards form a young age. They lived in secret as ria's try to keep the twins a secret of her family only let Grayfia know and she trained the twins as one day ria's with going to make them her pawns. Sacred gear "booted gear of issei and divine divided of Veronica.**

 **The twins been born as real dragon and raised by ohpis and Great red.** **Issei and Veronica are ddraig and Albion's children but when the dragons was sealed. Ohpis and big red decided to raise the twin as they own, they lived in the Dimensionals until ohpis decides to let the kids live in the human and get a feel of a normal human life starting as high school students, but ended up with the twins ria's and sona help with Riser. Sacred gear with be the some**

 **Or lastly the twins being find by the Gremorys and rised in secrets by Sirzech as a specialist task force, to deal with high class stray and end up working as under cover was high school students as Sirzech's was worried about his sister so he ordered the twin to keep a eye of her. Sacred gear the some**

 **there a poll on my profile.**


End file.
